Goetia: Facing your demons
by Couldn't Think Of A Good Alias
Summary: Watched Youkoso Jitsuryoku Shijou Shugi no Kyoushitsu e. The character reminds of of Yukino's old self and gave me an idea. I will use names from that series as well as characters because they felt mirrored to Oregairu. But it is not a crossover and happens in the 3rd year. Not sure if there will be lemons or not. But will start with T for now.
1. Chapter 1

In most fairy tales it is often the norm to depict only a single queen or single princess as the protagonist or deuteragonist with a second as a villain. The funny thing is that all these characters are from a single kingdom as if there is only them and no others at all. There are never real invasions or an actual presence of another princess with the raw power or charisma similar to the protagonist. However, this is real life, and this is not how it is.

My school year alone has two of these characters; The Fire queen, Yumiko Miura who is your typical high school popular girl on the outside, but with the heart of a mother within. Well, the other one I am currently dating for some reason beyond my comprehension, the Ice queen. However, at the beginning of the 3rd year, another joined the fray.

If a describe a beautiful girl with waist length long black raven hair with a bow ribbon, slim build, thigh high socks with an icy aura. Who would you think of?... Wrong!... No, I am not talking about Yukinoshita Yukino, I am in fact talking about the third queen that entered the land of Sobu high. Suzune Horikita aka the Queen of Darkness or Bael as named by Yukino.

Bael is the first demon of the Ars Goetia. Basically, a book full of made up demon names by the ancients. Bael was the demon king with powers to make people who invoke him invisible and speaks hoarsely. Yukino compared this new girl to Baell because the way she speaks is so cold and evil it makes the victim, invisible, non-existent and virtually making them feel they aren't worth existing. Not to mention her cold, monotone voice which even froze the ice queen herself. Why Yukino was able to describe her character like so? Because her first victim was me. In fact what she said was apparently so bad it made Yukino cry.

Although despite the Queen of Darkness's harsh words. I somehow didn't feel anything and maybe because they were true. The truth is despite being with Yukino and having a glimpse of happiness, I didn't deserve her, and the lives around me would be better if I had simply died that day. And that was the day one of her arrivals.

Oh and I forgot to mention to differentiate her from Yukino only requires two things. Bael has a bigger bust and orange eyes which fade into blood red toward the middle. I have to admit, despite the sinister looking eyes, she is a beauty to behold. Maybe even more so than Yukino or Miura.

As my school day ended, I packed my things and walked toward the empty block which lies the club room. I did not need to open the door as the odor of tea was so strong I could tell she was inside. Sliding open the door I spoke out with my usual greeting.

"Yo."

There was no response. I sighed and sat down knowing exactly what was going to happen next, after all, it has been this way for three weeks now. After pouring both of us a cup of tea with some left for Yuigahama for her when she arrives, Yukino sets both of our cups down with a semi audible thud. She pissed and barely able to keep her composure.

"So what happened today?" I speak up, giving her an opening to begin her rant. In fact, I am sure Yuigahama is so late today purely by using her social intelligence to find out what happened in Yukino and Baels class and then coming late so I would take and endure the rant while she can still play the best friend card by coming later and comforting her. Damn, she plays dirty, and I can't believe I thought of Yuigahama and intelligence within the same sentence.

"Hachiman, it is true that I come from a wealthy family but am I materialistic, shallow and a big spender?!"

Yes to materialistic even though you won't admit it is what I want to say. I mean look at all the high-quality stuff you buy and double yes to being a big spender. I mean you moved out of your parent's house due to now-solved family issues...Although it's nice, we get privacy and the ability to spend nights together whenever we both need it. Whenever… she needs it.

"No, of course not." I answered, secretly crossing my fingers. This isn't exactly the genuine thing but in this situation is the best answer.

"Exactly. And that Horikita... Demon...Bael was commenting on how I am over spending on my food and showing off my sex life by wearing the scrunchie you bought me."

I sigh and take a sip of my tea. After being with her for a while now, I have grown to enjoy hot tea.

"You know she doesn't like you or anyone for that matter, so why were you even talking to her. She is literally here to get her diploma."

Yukino glared at me. I feel a cold chill down my spine and set my cup of tea down.

"Do you honestly think I would actively engage in a conversation with her? It was obviously another classmate of mine trying to be friendly with her concerning her cheap lunch and it was her that brought me into the conversation and belittled me."

A joke to calm her down, a joke to calm her down.

"Hey, at least you are getting some while…" Nope, not a good joke at all. Better keep my mouth shut, but it might be too late.

Yukino sighed and stood up she grabbed the sides of the chair and scooched it next to mine, then sitting back down so she could lean on me. I feel my face heat up by her action despite the fact I have seen and experienced way more of her. I guess I am still a kid inside.

"I have been bullied before, this isn't bullying. This is real hate. She hates me, us. The fact that she dissects everything about me and turns it into something horrid and vile. It's not something I have faced before. Not to mention what she said about you."

I sigh and tilt my head to look at her.

"I really didn't care about what she said. You don't have to be angry for me." I lift my hand and gently pat her on the head, then gently stroked it as if she was a giant cat.

"YAHALLO!" The door slipped open. Yuigahama charged in with a huge smile making us both slightly jump on our seats. I bet she was waiting outside until she thought the coast was clear before coming in.

"Yukinon! Stop being so lovey dovey with Hikki in front of me! It makes me jealous!" She squirms.

"Sorry Yuigahama san, But I have had a very long day today, and I need this right now...speaking of which.." Yukino then lifted her head up and closed in toward my ear.

"Can you stay over tonight? It is Friday." She whispered silently with quite an evident shy blush on her cheeks.

I nod in reply. I guess I can message Komachi in a bit, after all, she usually hangs out with her friends and that brat of a human Taichi on Fridays. I really hope she doesn't fail her academics. I heard from Sensei she failed her entrance exams and only got accepted because of the lack of applicants this year.

"What happened Yukinon! Did you pick a fight with Horikita san again!" Not wise words Yuigahama…

"Yuigahama san, do I seem like a person that would actively pick a fight with someone else."

"Eh...Sometimes? You are so cool maybe you accidentally made her feel unwelcome?"

Oh wow, she really going there...

"I have not spoken to her at all since she made that comment toward Hachiman on the first day of the school year." Yukino retorted somewhat coldly to Yuigahama which made her sit silently back at her seat. Immediately Yukino looked guilty and moved her chair back to her original spot next to Yuigahama.

"I am sorry Yuigahama san. I didn't mean to speak in such a manner to you."

"It's okay Yukinon, I shouldn't have said that too. I mean you changed so much and I do remember what she said to Hikki. I shouldn't have overstepped... she did say something horrid to your boyfriend."

"No, Yuigahama san, I was in the wrong." She answered with a slight smile. Knowing the tension was gone I felt relieved and continued sipping my tea. Finally taking my book out to read. Yukino then poured the remaining tea out into Yuigahama's cup and handed it to her.

As the clocked ticked by, the end of the day came upon us. Locking the doors and proceeding toward bike rack. On the way, I texted Komachi to tell her that I am staying over although it isn't a surprise since it's a Friday. Perhaps my parents are glad that I am not single now and dating someone like Yukino. Perhaps I got the best two pieces of advice, my parents, ever gave me. Pull out and wear safety. Although I do get where they are coming from. As a teenager with raging hormones telling them not to is virtually impossible and just going to result in conflict. So just giving actual advice instead of telling you to not do it is somewhat better.

"Hey, Hikki are you going home now or Yukinon's?"

Going to my household is a different direction than Yukino's while it's a similar course to Yuigahama's so I guess her question is valid. Since I don't want to embarrass myself or throw our relationship at her.

"Yeah."

"Right. Then I'll see you guys Monday! Bye bye!" Yuigahama said cheerfully with a wave before disappearing into the orangish sunset. With Yuigahama gone and just the two of us. Yukino actively became more open and moe….would be the best way to explain it. Quickly grabbing my hand and clenching tight and leaning toward me. I guess I'll just leave the bike here in the racks. The school is safe and it's a pain in the ass to take it to and from school since Yukino's place is closer compared to mine. Double checking my locks I proceed to turn around to her.

"Let's go."

"You're leaving your bike over the weekend?" She questioned with a slight tilt of her head.

"Yeah. Your place is closer than mine anyway. Unless you won't let me stay for the next two days."

She cheekily smiles which turned into a small smirk. We began to walk out of campus.

"Oh. Did I ever say I would allow you to stay over other than tonight?" She teases.

"You have a change of clothes for me anyway, I need buy some boxers though. Perhaps if you don't allow me to stay tomorrow, I could always just come back to get my bike."

There's Saturday practice for some clubs and classes anyway…

"Well, your permission to stay would strictly depend if you manage to make me happy."

"You're easy." I chuckled.

"I am not." She frowned. We proceed to walk until we reached the closest convenience store. Walking in and grabbing a basket, I first proceeded to quickly grab a pack of underwear then walked toward the fridge to get a few cans of MAX on the way Yukino threw a few things she wanted or need in it as well. As we got to the fridge isle, Yukino suddenly looks at me with a displeased look...Wait...She isn't looking at me but the person next to me on the same isle. I turn to myself to look at another girl glaring. Not at me but at Yukino. The Queen of Darkness was there. Suzune Horikita despite looking perfect was giving an aura of evil and just straight anger, while I felt a blizzard on Yukino's side. No words were exchanged initially but then Horikita walked toward me, I saw her eye gazed at the contents that were in my basket and made a face of pure disgust.

"What is your problem?! Do you have a problem with me or my boyfriend?" Yukino speaks out, visibly enraged. Although I do feel her outburst was not fully justified. Horikita merely glared. Hell, legally you can't even prove eye contact. So Yukino's reaction could have stemmed from more than that.

"Both of you." She answered before walking toward the checkout. Unbeknownst to her I also checked out the contents of her basket, in contrast to the fresh foods and other somewhat expensive stuff that Yukino threw in mine. Her basket was nothing but full of cheap products such as canned on instant foods or stuff that are free from promos. Despite not liking her, if she did come from a relatively low-income family then I guess why she would hold animosity toward Yukino. But what did I do?

Banishing the thought, we continued shopping for all the ingredients we need before checking out. I did a quick skim for the queen of darkness, but it seems like she is long gone. After checking out and paying for our items, we continued walking toward Yukino's apartment. While what I am thinking would significantly reduce my chances of getting anything tonight I felt like it was my responsibility to steer Yukino if she was, in fact, the one that began the hostilities.

"I think you do have a problem with her. Maybe you just don't notice it, but that was an overreaction. Especially for you."

"Really? Should I ignore it when people first belittle you then glare at you rudely? I don't know what planet you come from but on Earth, we defend our mates and family." She retorted in a somewhat agitated tone.

That is kinda funny coming out from you. If it were your mother or Haruno san, you wouldn't do or say a damn thing despite somewhat recuperating your relationship with them.

"She isn't the best conversationalist, but what you said wasn't exactly smart or 'Yukinoshita Yukino' either. It feels like the way people speak in their heads, that raw somewhat rude side to themselves."

I would be a prime example to know…

Yukino gasps and sighed for a moment before taking a deep breath to recompose herself.

"Maybe you are right... Because she reminds me of my old self. Not only in appearance but demeanor and words...But just way worse. It is like she is the old me but unfiltered."

"Unfiltered?"

"I would never curse for someone to die. But like everyone I am human, and I make dark thoughts too. I would never speak it out, but the words she says to others is the exact things that I would sometimes think."

"Any examples?"

"She once stated that Yuigahama san is an annoying third-wheel which just sticks toward any social group because she doesn't have anywhere which she can actively call her own. But despite her being my best friend I agree to that...and I even think about that sometimes...and I hate myself for it. So when she says it...it's like I said it too."

I sighed and stopped walking. Taking in a large breath of air I turn to face Yukino.

"But you didn't say it. She is not you. That's the difference. I made dark thought too, even toward you and Yuigahama. We're humans. It's what we do. But it is the capacity to control or mouths of feel empathy which makes you different from her. Although I don't think she is strictly just evil."

"I understand the why would you say she is just not simply a bad person?"

"Everyone is a protagonist in their own minds. We always justify things in our own twisted way. I do it and so do you. Maybe she's doing the same."

"Are you saying I should try and understand that woman?"

"That's not really up to me to decide for you Yukino, or you'd just fall back to how you were before.."

She nods with a slight smile as we proceeded toward her apartment. Walking in she directed me to her bedroom to get changed to a spare set of clothes I left behind last time I was here. After changing I walk out to see Yukino preparing dinner. Walking over to check what she's doing she doesn't pay much attention to me, probably still disheartened by what I said. We practically ate in silence, and before I knew it, we were in bed together. However, she suddenly broke the silence.

"Sorry I didn't make it a pleasant evening. There was a lot on my mind." She spoke with an evident frown.

"It's okay." I smile.

"You know tonight isn't technically over…" She slips herself closer, so close I could feel her minty breath on my lips. Without a second thought later her lips were on mine, kissing her still felt surreal. The act alone caused me to sweat furiously and as her arm's slips underneath my shirt my body grew stiff, in more ways than one. Chuckling upon notice a smooth leg gets placed upon my thigh with her slipping it in an up and down motion, making me grunt. I feel her hands eventually slip into my boxers, and my arms roam, finding her chest my hand gently squeezed them, making her break off the kiss for a soft moan.

"Hachiman. I lov….YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED THAT DAY!"

I see a pair of reddish orange eyes glowing in the darkness, startled I push her away and jolt back, panting. As I gazed back at the woman I was about to be intimate with she was normal again, she was her again and no longer the visage of the Queen of darkness. Why the hell was she in my head?!

"Hachiman?"

"What did you say just now?!" I spat out, making sure it was my imagination and not some dark magic

"Are you seriously going to make me repeat it? You are such a bully." She frowned with a massive blush.

"No seriously what did you say."

"I said I love you and I want you...inside…" She mumbled. I take a huge breath of relief and lay back down, maybe it is just my mind going crazy.

"Right. I'm sorry."

"Do you still want to?" She whispers while hugging a pillow into her chest. Apparently embarrassed.

"Nah, I'm sorry. I'm done. I'm kinda tired."

She nods in slight yet evident disappointment before setting her pillow back to the usual place. She moved in and rests her head close to mine while I place my arm around her and holding her somewhat tightly. She pecks me gently on the cheek before closing her eyes.

The next day after taking a shower separately Yukino and I decided to eat out for breakfast. After last night's debacle, we thought it was best to leave the house. Inviting Yuigahama wasn't the best judgment Yukino made though. I've always wondered, sure I rejected her, and she seemed somewhat okay and understanding of it. Changing her hairstyle to somewhat reflect her mothers is a sign of moving on, at least to us the Japanese. We decided to meet in some cafe close by Yukino's place. Naturally, i followed her, but even she seems she doesn't even know where she was going. Although we managed to arrive nevertheless. Settling down after being directed to our seats I take a look at our location.

We took a long way didn't we...This place is only 5 minutes away, but Yukino made us walk the long way by walking around the whole train station instead of just going through the side...I hope she never drives an electric car. Or else she is doomed to run out of battery in the middle of nowhere.

"We'll be ordering once our friend joins us." I hear her speaking to the server. I turn my head back toward her and see her smiling at me. She looked at the cups of tea being served and chuckles.

"Did you have tea with Nee san yet? Surely you must be looking forward to it?"

I have delayed it many times, even blocking her number from my phone and secretly doing the same to Komachi's phone. Not to mention pulling all the landlines because no one calls them anymore, so no one even noticed. But this is something I have to face...Can we just break up?

"What do you think? I'll have tea with her if you have dinner with your parents every day of the week like a regular 17-year-old." I retort. She gulps in return and looks away.

"Our relationship is better after our talk, but we still aren't there yet."

"We aren't there yet either then... hehe."

"What a disgusting laugh. I wonder what my father would do to you if he finds out that you already took my chastity. So are we there yet?"

I instantly nod. Politicians are scary. Daughter-con politicians are even more so.

"We are so there...one hundred percent."

Yukino chuckles like a small child as I could see a hair of peach running toward us, along with two flopping cushions that were surely the reason why the workers in the cafe didn't tell her to slow down and stop running. She plops down at the seat next to Yukino and opposite me and puts her hands together along with a small bow to show how sorry she is.

"Sorry I am so late! I saw Yukinon's text but then fell asleep again! I didn't even have time to do my hair!"

Oh so that's why you don't have a bun of any sort today, I just thought you started hating Chinese food. But hair down does look good on you, even I have to admit it.

"It's fine. You look fine."

"Eh?! Is Hikki complimenting me for real or just being mean! I can't tell Yukinon!" Yuigahama squirms. If this was an anime, I swear the animators would use two arrow symbols to show her eyes. Yukino chuckles at her comment while I just looked annoyed at my apparent friend's view of me. Damn, I hate nice girls!

"He is complimenting you for real Yuigahama san. You should treasure it. He rarely compliments me out of the blue, and I am his girlfriend."

You have no idea how much I comment on your beauty in my head!

"Eh really!? That's sucks!"

"Indeed it does."

I am right here you know guys...

"Hikki you better treat Yukinon nicely! You know she tells me everything right? Even explicit details."

I grunt and choke on air and cough, while Yukinoshita chuckles along with Yuigahama laughing.

WHAT DOES SHE KNOW!? Wait...I don't want to know what she knows!

Momentarily, we made our orders, and soon it arrives. This is why I like breakfast. It is always fast. Like Saize. Saize is always the best. So breakfast is the best too.

As we began to start our meal, I could see Yuigahama eyeing my plate, especially the puffy and sugared pancake with fruits on top of it. Hey at least didn't want the waffles, which is my favorite part.

"You want some?"

"Eh! Can I?!"

"Sure." Using a spare utensil set on the table, I pick up the pancake and place it in Yuigahama's plate. She smiles brightly in response and claps.

"Thank Hikki!"

"That's very nic...REMEMBER WHOS THE GIRL YOU ARE FUCKING! ME! NOT THIS PINK HAIRED BITCH." I immediately get startled seeing the same red, orange eyes again. Yet again Yukino transformed into Suzune Horikita. What is going on with me!

"Hikki? Are you okay? You look pale for a minute."

"Indeed, are you feeling unwell?" Oh, she's her again...

"Yeah, I'm okay. Did I miss anything? I spaced out. You guys know me."

Yukino crossed her arms and pouted.

"And here I was praising you for being a good man. I stand corrected."

"Sorry..." I mumble.

"Hahaha! You guys are so funny!"

Whatever is going on with me or whatever she said somehow affected me, this has to stop. Bael or not, her appearance and words cannot change my relationship with the love of my life. Yes I do admit it here, but I cannot say it aloud just yet.

* * *

 **First attempt of writing here. Will try to correct grammar later. No set schedule. Please review. Also the shitposing part is whenever a lemon or romantic moment is gonna happen, I am going to clockblock you...Or not :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Locating her was not difficult. Not difficult at all. She was a loner and loners would actually only go to two places. The roof or my old place. My old site was challenging the locate. A new student like her would not go there, let alone find it. So I headed to the roof first. And much to my surprise, she was not there. I thought I had my deduction down...Where else would a loner go? I decided to take a stroll back to my classroom. Walking across the corridor, I take a glimpse at Yukino's class room. Wait. She's right there...Eating in her own classroom...I take a glance at Yukino's seat. She wasn't there, she was probably eating in the club room. I walk in and walk toward Horikita Suzune's desk. I see a few curious glances toward me, maybe her reputation is as dark as I suspected. There was not even a single girl squirm in this entire situation.

"Yo."

There was not a single response. I stood there for 5 more seconds making sure her mouth wasn't full or anything.

"Yo," I spoke again.

"What do you want." She finally replied, clearly annoyed by my nagging as her eyes shone with the outside light and glowed red as she stared at me.

"Could we talk?"

"No. Screw off." She barked at me as if I was nothing but a piece of trash.

Well, that happened exactly as I expected it to go.

"Look this thing is serious. I'll get you all the instant food you want if you give me five minutes."

My words suddenly triggered her. A small smirk. She placed her palms on the table and pushed herself up.

"Fine. Let's see what you have." We walked outside to the end of the corridor, enduring some privacy.

"So?" She began with a somewhat confident glare. As if she knew my every move.

"Why did you say I deserved to die on the first day." I began my line of questioning, hoping to end all of these weird sudden visions or hallucinations.

"Because you do."

"Why?"

"Why not." She smirked devilishly.

This isn't going to go anywhere like this. I straighten up my stance and glare, hoping to use my masculinity to somewhat be intimidating. However, she seemed completely unphased and somewhat entertained.

"Do you think you are scary? Let me show you what real fear is." She immediately dashes forward and grabs my hand. Forcing it on to her chest. Her eyes grew and glowed as it widened, and her glare was so fierce I had no idea what she was in her mind and why she did her actions just now.

"What are you doing? I feel fine."

"I wonder if you care about your future. All I have to do is yell rape or report to the authorities because based on what would be captured on the CCTV. You seem pretty damn guilty."

I immediately notice and turn around. Looking at the CCTV. Shit! I instantly let go of her, long gone was her hand forcing mine on her chest, I was leaving it there due to being startled by her and looking at the CCTV does not clear my seeming guilt at all.

"Right now I have the power to ruin your life. A single call, a false cry and you would be expelled and never get into university or find a job. Chikan." She chuckles and takes a step back, brushing her blazers breast as if she is dusting any part of me that remained. I stood still in fear and anxiety got into me for the millions of possible things that could happen to me if she was to do it. I was afraid of the infinite potentials and scenarios, and I started to hyper ventilate and panic. The fact that my shady looks aren't my greatest asset added to the fear as I was going to be seen in a bad light on the get go.

"What the hell," I mumbled trying to get a grip on myself.

"You look as if you are about to go insane. Chill out. I won't actively report you. I swear. But I can't promise you won't be in trouble if the people in the control room just happen to see it happen. So rest well tonight. Sleep well."

She knows damn well that this uncertainty alone will make me be worried at least for one night or a few days as if something this serious was to happen to guards would have done immediate action toward me.

"You know even for a unwealthy girl you seem to be brought up pretty damn terribly." This was the only retort I could muster. This damn bitch. However, these words did not even graze her. Instead, she glared at me and tilted her head slightly.

"You think you can see through everyone and everything with a look. You probably believe that it's possibly the only talent or the defining thing that makes you feel you are talented or good...at least at this one thing that makes you better.. But guess what false Sherlock. You're wrong. You're pathetic. You think everything you see is right or correctly deduced. But have you really been right all the time? Think!"

Yukinoshita Yukino is a strong girl- Yukinoshita Yukino was not a strong girl.

Yuigahama Yui is a nice girl- Yuigahama Yui wasn't a nice girl.

Tobe...Miura...Hayama...Ebina san...Isshiki...Orimoto...Kawasaki...Rumi...Everything I ever thought I saw through, I was off target in the end or upon further inspection and knowing them...always I had to correct myself and my views after. She was right...I am blind. The only one I somewhat even got close to being correct was Haruno san...and even then I didn't grasp her true motives. Maybe I was only lucky...Huh...Maybe I was that one time...

I remain frozen in my steps gobsmacked at the revelation. She was right. Without what I felt was the characteristic that made me special, to make up for all the other incompetent characteristics I had. I was nothing. I always will be nothing. I was never good at passing through the crowd. Stealth Hikki or whatever I said it was is only because I was invisible to others. Even Yukino's affection toward me was misguided because she thought I had something she and her sister didn't. What if that thing never existed and I was just thinking I knew when I was talking out of my ass from face value? Does that still make it genuine? Even if she was wrong.

"People like you. With no good, no talent and nothing to show for this world is a waste of space. Find one thing you are actually good at, whether it be talent or hard work...a thing you do better than anyone else or at least being the upper percentile. If you can't. Just die." I remain frozen. An emotion wreck. She walked past me without a glimpse. Her red eyes still glowing demonically as she phased past me. Then I hear her footsteps stop.

"For the record, you were also completely wrong about me. I am in no way poor. Unlike your stuck up girlfriend, I just don't burn through my parent's wealth because I didn't earn it myself. Pitiful man."

She was right. I still stood there panicking and thinking, unable to process anything that came into my mind. I was worried about what the CCTV caught of me and scared about what she said and revealed to me and if that my existence had made the lives of everyone around me worse. She was right. I should have just died that day. Saving that dog alone was the only thing I had done well. Everything else that came from it was nothing short of terrible. I had always been the demon in disguise, ruining the lives of everyone around me. I just wanna go home and cry.

And I did just that. What sucks was I was so worried that night I couldn't even sleep. In fact, the fear and anxiety made it until the homeroom of next day until sensei called my name. At that moment I almost wet my pants. Only after that did I feel a huge weight off my shoulders...at least for now. As homeroom ended, sensei walked over, rekindling my panic again.

"Hey, you look really pale. And I heard you left for home early yesterday after lunch by saying you are unwell to the nurse. You okay?"

"Yeah." I take a huge breath of relief.

"You don't look fine. Uhm...Let's see..." She flips open her diary to check her timetable.

"I have a free period right now. Why don't we go for a walk or something? I'll buy you some hot tea, you'd feel better." Sensei concluded.

"I have class right now."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to your math teacher afterward. Let's go, leave your bags here." I force myself up and followed sensei as she walked. As I noticed her path and direction, I immediately start to panic as I knew we were going to pass by Horikita's class.

"Sensei. Let's walk the other way. Classes are going on." I immediately spat out an excuse.

"This path is faster though right?"

"Yeah but..."

"Let's just go!" She pushed me forward. I felt blood and angst rush to my brain the closer we got toward the classroom, as we slipped by I noticed her red eyes gleaming at me with a devilish smirk as if she knew she had utterly broken me with merely a few sentences, in fact, I couldn't have hidden it. So I closed my eyes and walked forward. Sensei started to walk by me in a query.

"Did something happen between you and Yukinoshita? She seemed worried when we passed by."

"No. We're okay." I completely forgot Yukino was in the same class as her. God, she must think of me as some coward.

"Right...Look, you can talk to me about anything, literally anything. You are more like a little brother to me than a student. But don't tell anyone I said that!" I do really want to talk to someone that would understand me...Maybe I should just let it out.

"Sensei...Yesterday..." Ah, I exploded...I let everything out onto her as if I was a little boy. But Hiratsuka sensei didn't laugh. She quietly listened and smiled until I was finished and out of breath panting.

"Hikigaya. What she said could be partially correct. But there is something that you have that is better than everyone. One thing that she missed. And that is you have a heart of a good man. And that triumphs over any talent or skill because it's not something that could be learned."

"Sensei?"

"You are such a good person that you feel that if you were seized to exist it would be better for everyone. But that is simply not true. If you were never here your sister would be lonely, Yuigahama's dog would be dead, and she would never learn to stand up for herself and not go with the flow. Yukinoshita will still be in her sister's shadow and never gain the independence and strength to finally face her family and find love. Isshiki would never find the strength to do anything forced upon her and become more modest and less sly and manipulative...and that's just a few examples, and I'm outta breath. You matter Hikigaya."

"Sensei..." I look her her dumbfounded.

"And about that CCTV footage. Let's say that someone accidentally spilled coffee all over the hard drives. But there is nothing I could do about that girl. If I was to use that footage and say she pulled you in the likelihood of the parents or police believing is close to nill and that sucks."

I take a huge sigh of relief. Why was I so scared and worried? I feel a mountain of weight released from my body and soul, and I could breathe. I didn't feel like I wanted to vomit anymore.

"But Hikigaya. She did beat you. The amount of stress and fear she placed on you is scary. Despite all, you are just a 17-year-old kid. You shouldn't have to endure things like that. In fact, she probably stimulated depression or an anxiety attack on you. Don't mess with her anymore."

"But why am I seeing her or hearing her in my mind. Is something wrong with me?"

"Despite you thinking that her initially words on the first day had no impact on you. I believe that it seeded something dangerous within that mind of yours. Don't dwell, things like this are how depression, paranoia or other mental illness's begin."

"Right." Mental illnesses? Seriously? I mean it did make me feel like absolute crap to an unbelievable extent. But is that too much?

"Just don't forget you have Yukinoshita. You aren't some hero figure to her. You are her boyfriend. It's okay to share and be vulnerable."

"I know sensei." I don't think I should tell Yukino just yet. With her current irrationality concerning how she reminds her of her old self.

"For now just back off from her. Like I told you to before. Don't mess with her. Even I cannot touch her."

"Never again. But can I ask you one more thing sensei?"

"Fine." She sighs. Irritated that I am still pushing to know more.

"Why are her eyes red. And does she know me?" They way they seem to get more red and glow whenever she is interacting actively or angry. They seem supernatural and in-human. Its not a birth trait. It cannot be...although my biology is nothing to proud of...I know that much.

"You...Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. You three are the reason why her eyes are glowing red. But I cannot tell you anymore as it is under student confidentiality. I am sorry. Let's just say your fates are intertwined since the beginning."

"The beginning? The beginning of this year? What nothing happened?" I pushed.

"I did say I would answer one thing. That is all."

What did the three of us do? What did the service club do? Time frame? Event? When? Where? What? How? Over a whole year to dissect?

"I did say don't pursue Hikigaya. I know you're head is going a million miles per hour right now. Perhaps not finding out may be the best thing for you three. For your own sake."


	3. Chapter 3

After a long day I immediately took a bath I returned home. Recollecting what I did today and the day before it was clear that I was blinded and acted irrationally. I went in without thinking because seeing her on my end was bugging me to no end. In conclusion, I was stupid. It was evident during club session that both Yukino and Yuigahama was concerned about me, but they respected my privacy enough not to pry. Yukino is such a good girlfriend, and Yuigahama is a great friend too. However, I could tell that they were still worried about me as we departed for our homes. So I think I should at least text or call them. Getting out of the hot bath, I dried myself and put on my clothes before walking toward my room. Locating my phone from my hanged blazer pocket, I took it out to dial Yukino's number. Before I could press the green call button, my phone vibrated with the name Yuigahama Yui on the screen. Since I was gonna text or call her afterward anyway. I picked up. Perhaps, calling her and talking to her could at least be a somewhat easy conversation, compared to dissecting and deciphering the text messages she sends full of meme's, emoji's, slang and just universal bad grammar and dumbassery.

"Yo," I answered.

"Hey, Hikki...Uh sorry to call you but... You seem kinda weird since lunch yesterday so I just wanna know if you are okay?" Her voice sounds slightly breathless and worried.

"Are you okay? You sound breathless.."

"Ah I just got out of the bath, and I'm just laying in my bed. So that's why maybe I sound a bit weird. Sorry!" I hear her slight moan and the sound of springs. She must have sat up or something.

"Hikki, Let me put you on speaker. I'm gonna put on some clothes."

Geez...Don't tell me that. I'm a guy with a girlfriend, don't make my pocket monster rise up or make my brain think of doing nasty things to you!

"You shouldn't tell me that you know..." I mumbled.

"Oh. Sorry. I know that us being a thing won't work out. So I wasn't trying to do anything inappropriate. Sorry!" She exclaimed immediately.

"Don't worry about it... Next time just doesn't tell me."

"Sorry...haha. AH! Stop changing the topic! What happened to you? Why were you acting all weird? Did you say or do something to Horikta san?"

How the hell...

"How did you know? Are you stalking me?!"

"Unlike you Hikki, I actually have friends other than Yukinon in that class..." I can imagine her cutely sticking her tongue out after that sly comment. But that's more Isshiki's thing...

Anyway... Ouch. Minus ten to my ego.

"Yeah. It didn't go well...But I am not ready to share it yet."

Because it was so embarrassing on my end...

"It's okay. I believe in you. But I just wanna tell you this Hikki. I love you as a friend and Yukinon loves you as a boyfriend. So it is okay for you to share things with us. I promise I won't laugh!"

I cannot help but chuckle at this directness of this girls words which would surely confuse any other man other than me.

"Thanks, Yui...gahama." (cough) (cough)

"Ah! You were totally about to call me by my first name weren't you!"

"Hell no!"

"Awww! I'm so happy! Repeat it!"

"Shut up Yuigahama."

"So mean! If we started calling each other by our first names I could give you the nickname Hachi!"

"Ew. That's disgusting. People will think that you have eight or more boyfriends or something and just call them by number. "

"You are over thinking things again Hikki!" She laughs as I vaguely hear a clipping sound which made me blush.

"Anyway. I'm gonna go now. By the way, word of advice. You should really stop clipping your bra so close to your phone..." Especially on loud speaker...

"Eh! You heard?! Ew! Disgusting! Pervert Hikki! I hate you! Hmph!" She then cuts me off. If this were any other girl, I would be in big trouble, but knowing Yuigahama, I know she is going to rant a bit with her incoherent text messages and be fine with me within the next twenty minutes. Looking at the time and smelling the aroma of food. Maybe I should call Yukino after dinner. I head downstairs for the final meal of the day. Komachi was already sitting in her usual spot opposite mine and cutely swinging her feet waiting for my arrival. Dammit, my imouto is so cute! I want to stop time and seal this moment forever just for myself to watch! I reach the dining table and pull back my chair, sitting down and adjusting my positon I look at the glorious meal in front of me. Komachi's curry. The best...or second best curry in the world depending on which girl I am talking to.

"Eh. Onii chan you are looking a lot better today. Yesterday you looked like Yukino san dumped you."

There's no way I am telling my dear sister that I got so threatened by a girl that I almost downright mentally breakdown. It would make me such an uncool brother...

"Yeah. School stuff. Solved now. Thanks, Komachi."

"Yeah! Caring for onii chan is huge on Komachi points!"

Yep, it is.

"Itadakimasu" We both spoke and began to eat.

"Say onii chan, what were you talking about with Yui san just now? She was texting me about how much you were a pervert to her." Komachi scowled at me.

So instead of ranting to me, she went to my sister?! That bitch does play dirty...

"It's not my fault she was stripping and changing while talking to me on the loudspeaker. Actually, blame her phone for having a good mic."

Komachi sighs and sets her utensils down, shaking her head in a displeasing gaze.

"You can't be dating Yukino san and doing this anymore. She would be jealous, sad and then break up with you and you'd be lonely again."

"Yukino doesn't care what gets my engine going as long as I know which garage to park."

"Huh?" She looks so confused and tilts her head! Komachi you really are innocent. Please stay this way forever!

"Never mind. I know, it was my bad. Sorry."

"Good Onii chan." Komachi reaches over and pats me on the head.

I am not a dog...But this does feel nice...

After dinner, Komachi did the dishes as I returned to my room. Picking up my phone once again and ignoring Yuigahama's anger emoji spam I dialed the number of my girlfriend. Which somehow I have dialed so many times the numbers have stuck to my heart, and I didn't need to pull it out of the contacts list. It didn't take long to connect.

"Yo."

"Hey..." Her voice replied.

"I just wanna check in. I was out of it for a while, and I didn't want you to worry."

"Hearing you speak this way makes me feel better already. Although I must admit today, I had a slightly dark thought about you, and I feel massively guilty."

"Yeah? It's okay to think about other guys you know? I see swim suit models, and my body reacts."

She chuckles slightly, and I hear her mutter pervert. I can imagine her face palming or swinging her head in disgust.

"It's not that. When you looked into our classroom today...Your gaze was at Horikita san before you looked away. You would use to only do so to me, and today I felt as if I was invisible, so part of me felt incredibly jealous."

"That was a look of fear. Not admiration and definitely not love."

"So you finally admit you love me now? Not just like me? I don't recall you using the L word to that dangerous extent even though we have been intimate."

Fine. It's out of the bottle now.

"Yeah. I love you. Really I do. I hope I didn't need to say it on the phone, but if we were in person, I doubt I could have the courage to mumble the letters."

"Well then...there's always tomorrow."

"Yeah...Don't look too forward to it though." I still doubt I could say it a second time in person. Need more practice via text and phone calls.

"I'll wait. Until you can say it openly as I could with ease. I love you Hachiman." I feel my entire body grew hot and sweat starting to form as if I had a heart attack...But a good one. I probably look as red as a tomato at this moment so much so that doctors would regard this blush level as a medical phenomenon.

"I...I love you too Yukino. See you in school tomorrow. I'm all better now. Don't worry."

"I look forward to seeing you. Sleep tight Hachiman."

"You too Yukino." With this much blood surging through my veins and face, sleep was the least viable thing my body could do. I wanna dig my face in my pillow and squirm like a girl.

* * *

As days passed by it was like the demon was taking a nap. Yukino and Horikita just ignored each other in their classes. But like all nights of sleep, you must wake up one day to fight another day. But the reasoning was nothing grand. It was all because of an absent physical education teacher. Our PE sensei was sick, and as a result, Yukino and my class were put together. With the activity being a mere game of dodgeball. But I know this was not going to end well as somehow due to pure unluckiness Horikita, and I was made as the joint team leader with Hayama and Yukino being the head of the other team. Each team got to choose their players one after an other, and we were given 10 minutes to discuss before choosing while the rest of the class warmed up.

"For the record, I hate you. But I hate those two more." Horikita started the awkward conversation with a glare at me.

"I hate you too after what you did. But I like winning. My girlfriend does too. So she won't go easy on me."

Horikita chuckled.

"What you didn't like how my breast felt? I am sure its at least two cups bigger than your stuck up girlfriend."

"At least she doesn't have the personality of a bitch like you."

Most of the time...

"Maybe my actions are justified. After all, you did this to me." She glared angrily at me. I have never known you. But why does it seem like you knew me?

"What did I do to you? Seriously I really want to know so I can help you." I reached out. If I really did do something, then I owe it to myself to at least fix it.

"There's nothing you can do anymore. But you'd find out soon enough." She looked slightly solemn almost sad at the fact that she can't be helped. If I didn't know how awful her personality was, I'd probably fall for her looking at that face alone. I take a deep breath and sigh. I was thrust into this situation, so I better get out of it as fast as possible. By winning. I'm sure Yukino doesn't want to be stuck with Hayama too in this for too long. So she too would want a quick, decisive victory. Sure I can just lose by throwing away the game, but...Somehow that just doesn't feel like me.

"Okay. I know you hate them. So it means you wanna win and humiliate her right?"

She nods and smirks.

"So how will we proceed. You know her better than I do. Afterall you've been inside that wrench."

I scowl as I took offense but swallowed it. This bitch really doesn't have any filtering what so ever.

"Yukino is logical and analytical so she would pick people based on specs. So the rugby club and football club etc."

"Yeah so?"

"But in dodgeball, you don't need to win by throwing at them. You can win even quicker by catching. So I would pick the baseball club, catchers/fielders and the fatter and more well endowed of the girls simply for the fact they can use their body to assist in catching and be fan service to the opposing team since it would probably be a sausage fest."

While nodding in the initial part, Horikita quickly grew a face of disgust.

"You are smart but also incredibly perverted. Why would anyone fall for you? She must have some low standards."

I shake my shoulders.

"Who knows, maybe if you know me well enough you will fall for me too."

"I honestly doubt that."

With our plan more or less decided we walked back to the middle of the field. Yukino looking annoyed yet confident while Hayama had a forced smile on his face. He probably didn't have the happiest tactics meeting with Yukino.

"No hard feelings if I win right," I ask her to make sure.

"You won't be winning today, Hachiman," Yukino spoke confidently at me then glared at Horikita. Which glared back, I swear there is lightning connecting these twos eyes right now.

"Now, now this is just a friendly game." Hayama tried to ease the tension.

"You know damn well you have to win to keep your fake perfect persona. So cut the crap." Horikita barked. Taking Hayama by surprise and he backed a step. I secretly agree with the demon queen but kept my face idle. The sensei then arrived, and we flipped a coin to see who would choose first. Hayama won the toss.

"Yumiko." He began his pick

"Yuigahama" Horikita spoke out, surprising Yukino and to a degree, me, but she did fit in the big breasted catchers. I didn't know the members of the baseball team to I let Horikita do the rest of

"Tobe kun." Yukino picked next. Horikita went next, and soon enough our teams were chosen.

"Hikki..." Yuigahama looked at me worryingly at the start of the game scared of facing her best friend. I shake my head to ease her mind.

"Just use your chest and catch." She nodded. The whistle was blown, and the game began.

We won two out of the three games, and it didn't take long. Giving us the rest of the period off us the game ended so quickly the sensei had no plans left. Horikita walked over to Yukino to gloat I quickly tried to catch up to her and stop her.

"Oi!" But I was too late.

"You know. Maybe your boyfriend is too good for you. He was aware that your every move from start to finish, and you fell into the trap fantastically. Who knows, even I was slightly attracted to him and I hate him... I wonder how the other girls felt after seeing his accomplishments today."

"Hachiman is mine. He would never..."

"Except he hasn't ever been recognized before. But after today and your girl majority class. Who knows? I mean listen." She looked behind Yukino at the girls near walking away murmurings about being impressed by how smart and good of a tactician I was to completely overwhelm Yukinoshita Yukino and Hayama Hayato. Yukino looked at gritted her teeth, then glaring back at Horikita.

"Why are you doing this? Just to stress and worry me?" Yukino glared coldly.

"No. I just broke you two up. You'll see. In time."

I didn't get it. But doubt, worry, and jealousy are a blade stronger than steel. Horikita then skipped away, feeling fulfilled. Yukino looked at me and grabbed my by the arm, pulling me toward the equipment storage unit. What she did next was erotic yet out of character. It was hot, sloppy, sweaty, dangerous and no way a girl like Yukinoshita Yukino or any girl would or should act. But she did it. What happened is exactly what occurred in our deepest imagination and perverse fantasies. Every damn part. She slipped back on her shorts and unlocked the storage room door after we were clothed and done. Then returning to where I was and sat down next to me with a humongous embarrassed face. She was bright red.

* * *

"This is all your fault. You turned me into a delinquent like you. You turned me into a pervert." She mumbled.

"This was all you. I was just in it for the ride." Not just figuratively...

"Hachiman. Promise me never to stand out. Can you do that?"

It 's not hard, after all, I've been doing it most of my high school life.

"Sure. Anything for you."

"And. Don't tell anyone the details of what we did today." She spoke as she placed her palm on her stomach.

"Not a soul. It's in my memory to enjoy in my 'special' hours."

She blushed pink and immediately grabbed a random ball in her proximity and threw it at me. Narrowly missing my head.

"I can't believe I lost my chastity to someone like you...and now this too."

"Same here." I retorted.

"Wait...Was it horrible for you? I know my stamina isn't anything to be proud but..."

I reached my hand and patted her head gently. She was still hot and sweaty to the touch from all the rigorous activities, but she still looked amazing despite her messy hair and smelled damn fine.

"Look don't worry. You're not only beautiful, but you are also amazing at 'that.'"

"So your not just with me just because I let you do it with me right?"

"What a stupid question." I barked annoyingly. She smiled warmly in return and leaned her head on my shoulder. I feel like we are married even though we haven't been dating for that long actually. Five months in and we have leaped frogged many steps.

"Just being sure." She spoke warmly.

"Although it is a contributing factor." I teased, making her cutely frown. We stayed there and rested until the end of the period and lunch, just silently sitting together and chatting occasionally. We got changed afterward and returned to our respected classes. Yuigahama leaped at me right as I entered the room.

"Hikki! Where were you! Everyone was talking how awesome you were at beating Hayato kun's team!" Yuigahama squirmed and flashed a victory stance.

"Yeah. I...We completely lost." Hayama smiled.

"Yeah! Maybe Hikitani kun could be the football clubs, new tactician!"

Shut up, Tobe...

"No thanks. I was just lucky."

"I didn't know Hikio was that smart. A couple of girls were asking me who you were."

Please don't say or make any weird promises fire queen, I beg of you...

"You didn't say anything right..." I spoke worryingly.

"I said you were dating Yukinoshita."

"Were?" Yuigahama looked shocked. Worried shocked...as if she knew the impending crap that was gonna happen.

"Well, for you to beat her like that it means you two must have broken up right." Miura continued. My jaw dropped. How stupid can this woman be?

"Yumiko! They are still together! They are just competitive like that!" Yuigahama spoke worryingly loudly slightly shocking Miura.

"Oh. Well too late now. You expect me to go find each and every one of those girls that asked me and correct my statement? Who cares."

Yes, I do expect you to do that Miura! And I care! Yuigahama laughed fakely with a concerned and worried look. All I could do was sigh and sit on my seat. As the day ended, we walked to the club room, Yuigahama treading behind me and occasionally making a comment or two. However just as we were about to slide the door. Isshiki rushed and ran toward me leaping toward me.

"Senpai! Is it true you broke up with Yukinoshita senpai?!"

"No," I replied calmly, completely contradictory or her enthusiastic attitude.

"Che...I knew it would be too good to be true." Isshiki muttered.

"What does that mean Iroha chan!" Yuigahama squirmed. Yeah, what the hell does that means!

"Um...I just thought Yukinoshita senpai finally came to her senses that she could do much better haha." Isshiki said as she patted my shoulder. I swear I am never going to help you again.

"Anyway, that's all I am here to ask. I gotta go to watch football club practice! Bye!" Isshiki skipped away happily, and we slid open the door.

"Yahallo!"

"Yo."

"Good afternoon, what did Isshiki san want this time? I could hear here from inside here." Yukino replied as she poured the two cups of tea for us.

"Nothing! Just here to gossip with Hikki and me."

"What kind of gossip?" Yukino why are you interested, you are usually never interested in gossip. What did Yuigahama do to you?!

"Uhhh.." Yuigahama looked at me in panic. I sigh and sit myself down.

"Miura said something stupid, so people think we broke up. Nothing important?"

Yukino looked at me worryingly.

"Nothing important?!" She spoke up which surprised me and Yuigahama which almost fell back from her seat.

"It's just a dumb rumor Yukinon."

"A rumor which... would result in me being regularly confessed to by random men thinking I need a rebound and...Same goes for Hachiman...and...and..." Yukino frantically spoke.

"Aren't you slightly paranoid and over thinking this?"

"Yeah, I agree with Hikki..."

"Well...Maybe I am slightly overthinking this...Right, Hachiman?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Remember lunchtime today." This is getting slightly annoying. I told her she was the genuine one and why can't she just believe I would never leave her for some random girl? Yukino blushed and smiled before seemingly calming down and slightly nodding.

"Eh! What happened today at lunch!? Tell me Yukinon!" Yuigahama grabbed Yukino's arm and shook her excitedly.

"It's a secret. Sorry, Yuigahama san." Yukino smiled.

"Ehhh! You promised you will share everything with me Yukinon!"

* * *

As Yukino and I skipped lunch due to our private activities, the three of us decided to go out for a quick meal. It was almost six, so an early dinner for the three of us isn't too bad of a bad idea. I texted Komachi to invite her, but she declined since she had to go home to make dinner for our parents. I guess I'll get her something. We decided to eat dinner close to the station which was walking distance to Yukino's place. After the meal, Yuigahama and I walked Yukino home first before proceeded back to our respective houses which were geographically closer. Yuigahama looked at me sternly and in a somewhat serious demeanor as we reached our splitting point.

"Hikki. You need to watch Yukinon carefully. This is her first real relationship, and she's insecure. Don't do anything to worry her okay. Especially not with Horikita san."

"I hate her," I grumbled.

"Yeah but you two also made a great team. If I were your girlfriend, I would be worried too."

"She's just paranoid. She'll get over it." I waved Yuigahama off. She slightly took offense and uncharacteristically glared at me.

"Look I know I shouldn't say this because Yukinon told me to keep it a secret...But I know you two are in a sexual relationship and to a girl their virginity is something that is incredibly precious. Don't make Yukinon feel like she wasted it on you or it was nothing important to you or... I will never forgive you."

"Yuigahama."

"Please Hikki. Take care of Yukinon." I never expected Yuigahama Yui to be this good of a person, yet again today she shocked me on the foresight and depth she sees in peoples relationships.

"I will."

"I know this is your first relationship too, so it's hard, and I haven't really dated anyone so my tips may be bad or stupid. But don't hesitate to ask me for help. Even if I can't do anything, I want to try!"

"You will be the first one I call Yuiga...Yui. " Yuigahama smiled brightly then pulled her arm back and punched me in the shoulder softly.

"I told you I would be getting you back for being a pervert during that phone call!" She grinned. We shared a small smile before parting ways. She really is a kind soul.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hikigaya kun, I like you. Please go out with me." Horikita said calmly. There was no hint of a blush any embarrassment. She was adamant and cool as ever as her red eyes stared at mine. The class was all looking at us and in a state of shock. The famously cold and distant Suzune Horikita just confessed to a boy. Yuigahama starred in worry as she knew there was no way this was done out of affection. I stared at her, frozen and concerned. I knew all I need to do was say no, but all I could do in this confusion was mutter a

"What?…"

Knowing she had an advantage Horikita san smiled. She stepped closer, invading my personal space.

"I said...I like you. And I want to go out with you...I mean you already touched my che…" Knowing what she would say in continuation, I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her outside the classroom to the end of the corridor, so no more facades needed to be put on.

"What the hell was that," I ask. She straightens her uniform sleeve as I release her.

"I said what I wanted. To go out with you."

I laughed, slightly too hard.

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"You want to know why I hate the three of you right? Why I am like this now. I've waited a whole year for this Saturday, and you will show. I know you are curious."

I glare at her and grit my teeth. Part of me wants to say no and just let it be. But I did have a part in turning her this way, I need to know, so I can help her and fix my mistakes.

"When and where?."

Horikita chuckled.

"Chiba station. 10am. You should let your girlfriend know. So she knows she lost you."

"There's nothing you can do or say that can break us up. I will never fall in love with you. Just to be crystal clear."

Horikita glared darkly at me, she was like a demon staring at her victim to devour.

"Never say never."

With that last line, she left. I returned to my classroom and sat silently while everyone looked at me or gossiped. But I know what needs to be done is to step I to this trap head on. I know Yukino won't be happy about it though…

* * *

"No. Absolutely not. No chance are you seeing her alone." Exactly the response I expected more or less. The club room echoed as she shouted at me loudly, even scaring Yuigahama.

"I'm not going on a real date with her. It's just gathering intel."

"Why do you even wish to help her?"

"Like I said. If we really are responsible in any way for making her this way. We should be at least responsible enough to say sorry and try to help. We are the service club right."

"She doesn't want to be helped. Perhaps none of us know her till the beginning of this year." Yukino retorted.

"When has that ever stopped us? We help people that need to be helped. Not people that we happen to not hate."

"Fine. Then I will do this alone. Without the involvement of the club."

"Hikki…" Yuigahama mumbled worryingly.

"As your girlfriend, I am forbidding you from seeing that woman. And that's the end of it." Yukino glared at me. Using our relationship to shackle me down as if I am her domesticated pet. But I am having none of it. I can negotiate or even baby her when it comes to date locations or movies. But this time I will stand my ground.

"No."

"Excuse me?" She spoke seemingly shocked.

"I am not your property. And I never will be. I need and will do this whether you like it or not. I am sorry. I am asking you this out of courtesy."

"Well then….if you insist...then I am breaking up with you. Until you promise me to not see her! I will not tolerate cheating in this relationship." Yukino quickly spat out without much thought of the seriousness of her words. She just wanted to win and make me stay like a good boy, and I know this is just a bluff on her end. So I have to stand my ground.

"Then so be it," I replied. Shocking the two girls.

"Hikki, Yukinon. Maybe you two need to calm down. Don't say or do things that you would regret. Let's go home, for now, today to chill out first! Okay?"

We both nod and pick up our bags. Yukino quickly heads down alone to return the keys as Yuigahama, and I walk down to the exit.

"Don't tell Yukinon this but...I support you Hikki. If we did do anything. We should at least try to make up for our mistakes."

I nod, smiling to thank her understanding. And like that, I headed home. I did not talk to Yukino for the rest of the week. Yuigahama said she was mad but okay. So without a second thought. On the morning of Saturday, I headed to meet Horikita. I didn't really care if I was late since I don't particularly care for this girl. But I wouldn't be so late that it would be considered offensive. So at 10:02 am I arrived, and she was already there with her arms crossed and tapping her fingers. There was something evidently wrong with her today. She just doesn't seem as herself as usual. She wore a white shirt and jeans, both tight enough to highlight her amazing body, but her taste in clothing was bland to non-existent. Like she didn't care at all.

"You're late." she glared at me.

"It's two minutes. Come on…"

"Two minutes could have changed both our lives. Now shut up and follow me."

I nodded and kept my mouth shut. Horikita began to walk, and I silently followed, not paying much attention to the environment or direction we are going. However, as time passed by the place was getting more temples like and the roads were more claustrophobic. It turns out we were in the middle of a huge graveyard. I gulped. Is this girl gonna kill me?

"Yo, what are we doing here…" I ask with evident discomfort echoing from my voice.

"You said you wanted to know why I hated you."

"Yeah."

"Well shut up and listen." We had stopped I turn to look at the gravestone we stopped at. Horikita Itsuki. Death 199...wait there's no way I could have anything to with that I was a toddler!?

"You see. My dad died on this day when I was very young. We were walking together, and he suddenly leaped into the road to try to save a cat from a car. Unlike you, they both died. I remember being splashed by his blood and hearing his bones crack under the tires. Unless I wouldn't have if it weren't for the three of you."

"What did I do? What did we do?" I asked confused. This is a sad story for sure, but except for one thing, it does not seem to relate to us at all.

"Silence. I'm not done yet...And like any child that saw this kind of trauma I was put into therapy because I could not eat or sleep. My mind would just playback the event over and over again. They put me into psychological therapy until the first year of high school. I had to live through the majority of my life in a hospital psych ward. I was then discharged. Because I was now better. For two weeks I was happy. Then on the first day of high school. You happened."

"I remember now... You were there… During the crash. You were walking the opposite direction…" I finally realized.

"What happened that day. Brought back everything. Years of therapy destroyed because of you three. I was brought back to the psych ward for two long years. Crying and clawing at my eyes as the moment replayed endlessly again. That is why my eyes are now red. I can no longer sleep every night. Only small moments of rest, so I don't die. I must drug myself full of antidepressants every day to just function. The side effects make me numb, to people and to events. I have no sex drive, I cannot have an orgasm. Anything that could bring any form of happiness. Deprived. Because of the three of you. Petty? Maybe. But it doesn't make you three any less responsible."

I had nothing. This girl. She went through so much. She finally had a glimpse of happiness only for me to utterly destroy it without a second of consideration. She is right. I was responsible for this. Even though I did save Sable's life. I ruined another.

"Horikita. I am so sorry. Let me help you. Please."

"Help? The best psychiatrists in this country could only help by drowning me in drugs. What can you do?"

"I don't know. But I wanna help you. I want to be able to make you happy."

She gasps as my words came out. Somewhat shocked.

"You know. I don't know how I really feel about you. I am so conflicted. On the one hand, I hate you for ruining my life and surviving while my dad could not. On the other, I am happy that you are alive because it means in some parallel dimension or timeline. My dad could be alive." She looked at her own hands, distressed and broken. A line of tears slid down each side of her face. Despite not looking sad and with her emotions probably oppressed by the drugs in her system. She managed to cry. She must have really loved her father.

"Again. Let me in, let me help you. I want to understand how you feel?"

"How? You will never understand. Just the side effects of the drugs alone. To hold in all of that. You won't get how I feel."

"I'll try. No matter what. Tell me." I pressed on.

"Fine. I'll show you." Horikita dug into her bag pulling out a box of pills. Lexapro 10mg. She pulls out 3 tablets and places it forward. Toward me. She smirked as she glared at me.

"If you really have so much conviction to help me, prove it. This is the anti depressant I take with the least side effects. Take my dose. Try to understand."

If this is what it takes. Then I have to do it. I grabbed the three pills from her hand and swallowed it without hesitation. However, her reaction was not what I expected.

"You madman, you idiot! I was bluffing. A regular person taking my dose for the first time could be hit with serious side effects. Gag it out!" She spoke frantically and worryingly

"No. I want to understand you."

"You're crazy…" Horikita dragged me outside the graveyard and found the nearest water fountain, essentially force fed me water so I can vomit it out. Despite gaging out my breakfast. It seemed like the tiny pills have all mostly dissolved, and I could not get the majority of it out of my system.

"So what now. You believe me that I genuinely want to understand and help you?"

"Yes, fine. Whatever. What should we do? The side effects haven't hit you yet. Maybe we should go to a hospital. But then they can't do anything if it's all dissolved." Despite the dire situation I couldn't help but laugh at her frantic reaction.

"You know. For someone that thinks human contact and communication is stupid. You are a kind person."

"What do you mean." She glared at me, despite being evidently worried at the same time.

"If you really don't care. Why are you taking care of me? You think human communication is childish, but actually, you're the one being childish thinking that you can dismiss it."

"Shut up," Horikita grumbled. As time went by I started to feel sick. I was sweating like crazy, and my mind started having weird thoughts that I know doesn't make sense, is insane and damn paranoid, and Horikita caught on to this.

"What's happening to me?" Is this what she has to endure every day? And this is only a small fraction of stress and anxiety and depression that did girl has to take on every day. How strong minded is this girl? Right now I am fretting about everything which goes into my mind, and I want to die. No...I deserved to die.

"Horikita...You are right. I should have died that day." I say as I had to urge to run into the traffic, to pay penance for all the sins I have done so God would forgive me and not punish me.

"I can't leave you like this. Come with me." She puts us both on a taxi and stops by an apartment complex similar to Yukino's but in the middle of the town. She dragged me out, into the lift and pushed me inside a flat. She dropped me onto the bed and proceeded to lock the windows and balcony.

"Lay down here. Until the effects pass. Don't do anything stupid."

I look around at her flat. There is literally nothing. It had a bed, a desk, and lights. From what I glanced in the living room it was completely unfurnished. No sofa. Nothing.

"You live here alone. How can you."

"You don't exactly get furnishing tastes from living in a hospital the majority of your life. I have what I need." She walked in and threw a cold towel on my face then sitting beside me.

"Four blank walls is really depressing. Find a hobby and find a boyfriend or something."

"Who's having Lexapro side effects here. Stop sounding like my therapist."

I still feel sick. My mind going a thousand miles an hour and to some very dark places.

"Horikita I am so sorry for what I did. I should have let that dog die. What did you try to accomplish today."

"I just wanted you to feel the guilt and despair for ruining my life."

"Does it make you feel better knowing that. Because if it does, I am glad I can take some sorrow away from you."

"It's just the drugs talking. And no. I don't feel any better. A whole year of scheming gone to shit." She chuckled.

"You know. I think you're hot as hell. I sorta broke up with my girlfriend because I want to help you."

"How do I being pretty have anything to do with anything?"

"Yukino is kind of a jealous prick sometimes. I love her to death, but she's getting really on my nerves."

"Then...break up with her."

"But then I'd be alone. I mean look at me. Who would want someone like me."

"You'd be surprised. Opinions could be changed by actions. Even In a single day." Is Horikita..blushing? Why do I feel all light headed

"Huh?"

"Just go to sleep. You'd probably forget all about this once the high wears off along with the other effects. Sleep well."

My eyes open to a strange location. White walls unrecognizable. My whole body feels heavy. I see a black haired figure sitting and writing on her desk.

"Where am I?"

She turned around and walked toward me. Removing the wet towel.

"My place. What's the last thing you remember."

"Taxi. How long was I out and what did I do?"

"You slept overnight. It's 11am Sunday. Don't take my drugs anymore. And you didn't do anything. You got here and blacked out."

"Thank god." Wait. Komachi must be worried sick. Although she probably thinks I stayed over with Yukino, so I guess she probably wasn't all that worried. I suppose I'll just say that when I get home to skip any tough questions.

"Hey…" Horikita poked my arm as I slowly rose up.

"Yeah?"

"You said you wanted to help me. Let's say hypothetically I take you on that offer. How will you proceed."

I scratch my head.

"I was thinking of googling once I got home. It was kinda heat of the moment. I didn't expect you to want an answer immediately."

"So no ideas. Useless."

I grunt, and I look around. To be honest, the first thing I'd do is brighten up the place. I"ve seen Yuigahama and Yukino's room. It has character. This is literally just a blank canvas. It looks like a hospital room. But it cannot be helped.

"Well for one. Let's put some stuff in this place. Where is your mother? How can she live like this with you." Speaking of which. Where is her mom?

"After my dad died, mom drowned herself in work. She works in America while I had treatment here. But sure. What kind of stuff? What does a girl my age even have in their rooms."

"I guess I can show you." I feel like I have to raise her like a child. To develop hobbies, interests, etc. But living alone in a hospital for years is deemed to do some things to her. Going together to the closest mall, I found one of those shops which sell plushies hug pillows and other stuff girls her age would like. However, Horikita looked uninterested.

"Come on. Choose a few you like." Sorry, wallet. But I have to this to make it up to her.

"I don't like any of them. It's useless." She complained.

"What do you like?"

"I don't know. I feel empty all the time." She answered solemnly. Her answer pulled on my heartstrings, and I sighed.

"Well don't worry. I have all day. We will find something you like."

She nods. We walked around everything that girls I know liked. From cutesy stationery to aprons to clothes. Nothing grasped interest with Horikita. It was like I was with the blandest girl in history despite her being able to be excessively scary. Although I have to say I enjoy shopping and walking around with her more so than I do when I am with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. However, something about her suddenly caught by eye and confused me.

"Wait. If you don't like any of this stuff then why do you have that hairstyle and the ribbon?"

Horikita placed her palm on the ribbon and smiled.

"This hairstyle was the only one dad knew how to do. He bought me this ribbon. So I kept this style."

Well, this is slightly awkward. I didn't expect an answer like that…

"Oh. It really fits you. And I really like it."

Horikita smirked cheekily. After today I almost completely forgot about her dark side, but I guess she had to let me taste it.

"Do you like it because your girlfriend has the similar style or do you really like it on me. Cut the crap."

"I actually thought it looks good. But I take it back now. Since you're such an ass about it."

"Then take it back. I don't care for your shallow compliments anyway. I am not as needy as her."

"Yukino isn't needy or entitled." I grunted.

"Sure. Says you." Horikita smiled sarcastically. As we walked around the home DIY section something finally caught Horikita's attention and interest. It was one of that art stand things. What do they call it again?

"You like this?" I ask.

"Yeah. Back then in hospital drawing was the only entertainment I had. I would draw what I see in my room, outside the window. I guess I want to pick it back up."

"I" ll buy it for you. You could draw maybe then you wouldn't dwell on those dark thoughts when you're alone." I should have checked the price first before opening my mouth...

"Easel stands are expensive. I will buy it myself. But you have to help me carry it back."

"Sure." Manual labor is definitely better than spending a ton of money. After buying the stand and a ton of paper. We proceeded back to her apartment. But something was strange. Horikita was growing silent and gritting her teeth. She was starting to sweat on her forehead profusely and looking pale.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Side effect. We have to get back quick. I'm about to have an anxiety attack." We quickened the pace and Horikita were getting worse and worse. How strong minded is she to be able to know she was able to have an attack and hold it as best she can...She started mumbling and closing her eyes randomly as if she had a headache. As we returned to her apartment. She broke. She first punched the wall. Once the door closed, she gripped her head as if her head was about to exploded and dropped onto her bed.

"No. No. Go away. I don't want to see this anymore. Please." She mumbled to herself. She must be seeing her father die over and over again and there is literally nothing I can do. I sat down next to her. What should I do? Wait. She mentioned something about parallel dimensions.

"Yo..hey. Horikita it's okay. Don't be afraid. It's over now. I'm here."

Suddenly she leaped onto me and held me down.

"Daddy. I'm so sorry. I should have died with you. So you won't be lonely. I shouldn't have asked to go out that day otherwise none of this would happen. This is all my fault."

"None of this is your fault. You have been such a brave and strong girl. Your dad would be proud of you. It's okay now. The visions will go away."

"Really?"

"Really." Horikita I am sorry for making promises I can't guarantee. But for your well being this is the best thing I can do right now.

Horikita dug her head into my chest and cried. I could feel the warmth of her tears soaking my t shirt. About an hour later. She returned to normal.

"Don't tell anyone about this okay?" She mumbled evidently embarrassed. For the first time, I think I saw Horikita blushing cutely like an ordinary girl.

"I won't tell anyone. I swear."

"Good." She pulled herself off of me and straightened herself, fixing her hair. She looked at her phone.

"It's getting late. I'll make you something to eat, and you should get home. There's school tomorrow."

"Are you sure you wanna be alone. I mean I can stay if you need me." I asked concerningly.

"A guy staying over a girl's place two nights in a row. Even I get embarrassed. Perhaps. I get these attacks all the time. I'm used to it."

"Then I will be there every day. As much as possible. You shouldn't endure this alone. You gave me a small taste of it. I know how awful it feels."

"Come here every day. Won't your girlfriend have anything to say to that? Won't I have anything to say about that?"

"I told her I would do anything to help you. Not out of guilt. But I really wanna help you because you remind me of myself before. So she would have to just deal with it. And you, you said you'd let me help you."

"Fine." Horikita threw me one of her spare keys.

"With only a desk and a bed. You'd be bored out of your mind here with me. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"We will change that." She does need to make this place more homely, so she doesn't just keep on thinking about those things again. A hobby was maybe able to help in the short term. But she does need to find a place to call her home. And not this empty apartment. Seeing that she stabilized I returned home. Relaying everything to my club mates under strict confidence. I ask for a leave of absence from the club. But it was not as easy as I expected.

* * *

"While I do feel bad for Horikita san I cannot allow you a leave of absence. We are understaffed as it is." Yukinoshita brings out. While slightly mellowed out. Still aggressively against me helping Horikita.

"But Yukinon...we did almost ruin her life. Not to mention we rarely get requests nowadays."

"What happened that day was a coincidence and an accident. It is not our fault and responsibility to rehabilitate her." Yukinoshita you are really starting to get on my nerves.

"True. But accident doesn't mean not responsible. I have decided I will help her. She's alone. She needs someone."

"You're taken. She can find someone else. Perhaps she has doctors and therapists."

"We aren't married. Even if we are, you don't own me like some dog. I am not cheating on you. Will you stop me from helping any girls that you don't like or feel threatened by for the rest of my life? What if I am a doctor?"

"Yes! I own you. I gave everything to you. You can't just leave me be and go off to some girls home every day."

"If you don't trust me. Why are we even bothering to stay together." I wanted something genuine. For a while, I really thought we had it. But ever since Horikita's appearance in the third year you became not trustful and paranoid. Even though I told you many times the one I loved was you. Now I am not so sure anymore.

"If you really go to hers today. Consider our relationship over. And I am dead serious."

"Yukinon! Take that back! Don't say something like that!"

"Quiet." She glared at Yuigahama for intervening.

"Fine. Then consider it over." Yukinoshita gasped at my response. Looking shocked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You'd choose a girl you don't even know over me? What am I to you?"

"I never choose anyone over you. This is something I have to do, and I wished you'd be part of it."

"Go away." Yukino cried. Hoping to give us some space. I left the club room to the lockers. I see Horikita changing her shoes ready to go home.

"Yo. You better after last night?" That sounds strangely inappropriate to say in public. As people were looking at me after the words came out. As usual, Horikita didn't care.

"I am as good as I can be. So where to today? Nothing much to do in my place."

That's exactly what I am trying to fix. Your place is literally depression incarnate.

"You should really go furniture shopping."

"My mom told me to too. But I never got around to it. Feels weird doing it alone, since I have no taste ."

"Do you mind if I go with you then?"

"It's not like I have anyone else."

"You were the one rejecting everyone's advances to be friendly with you." I retort.

"I don't care for people."

"You say you don't want it. But you need it. Stop being so immature. It's not cool or anything to be a real loner."

"Coming from you?"

"Hey, I have a gir...nevermind maybe not anymore." With our continuous back and forth banter, it was no time before we arrived at the McDonalds of the furniture store. Ikea. Everything is cheap, and delivery is fast. Although I do expect I would be doing more manual labor today…

We walked around, and Horikita looked bored despite that she was the one that needed the furniture.

"Come on. Choose something already." I complained.

"Just buy whatever's the cheapest. Shouldn't waste money."

"It's not wasting if it fits form and function. What color do you like."

"I don't know. White?" Hospital colors…

"Just get this set. It's a set, so it has everything right?"

"I don't know. It's my first time in a furniture store."

God dammit. I feel like a girl right now.

"Just get this set then. It has a table and chairs, and it's cheap. Good enough." I grabbed the label for check out later.

"I think I should also get real plates and utensils. The paper plates and plastic forks and spoons aren't really cutting it."

You think? How have you been living on your own for the last couple of months?

"Yeah, you should." I finally answered. She randomly picked up a set that had everything in it. Oh, the magic of Ikea.

"So what happened between you and that tramp? She had another hissy fit over me again?" She suddenly changed the subject. But anyone could see that I wasn't delighted just by judging my face.

"You can say that."

"What about princess peach. She agrees with her friend?"

"Actually Yuigahama supported me. She's a nice girl. You could probably be friends."

"No thanks. I don't want to be friends with someone so irresponsible they could let their dog run off on the road."

I guess that's that then...stop glaring at me. Your red eyes are actually kinda scary you know…

We proceeded to the store until we got to the checkout counter. Mercifully Horikita chose delivery so I wouldn't have to carry everything to her apartment. So I guess she is warming up. We got to her place, and she replaced all the utensils and plates. Finally ditching using plastic cups, plates and paper plates. While it still feels kinda uncomfortable to be here alone with her since I am a guy and she is a girl, she seemed to not feel uncomfortable at all. However. There is something I needed to ask her that was definitely going to make this situation uncomfortable.

"So. Horikita."

"Yes."

"You know how I stupidly took all those antidepressants."

"Who could forget."

"Anyway. Do they affect the toilet department?" I ask as my face is embarrassingly red. While she seemed to smirk in a mischievous look.

"You mean your penis right? Can you not go to the toilet or is it something else."

She knows exactly what I am talking about but wants to embarrass me. Evil girl.

"Uh...I uh...Can't… You know…"

"Cum? Or get hard?"

"The first one…" I mumbled silently. Horikita giggled. At least laughed for the first time in front of me.

"It's a side effect. It lasts about 36 hours. Delayed climax. I mean my whole life I have never been able to do that as well. Or at least have not been able to get enough stimulation to do so." I guess we are going there then...I did promise I would help her. But there's not like a button I could press that could help her achieve that.

"Well that sucks for you I guess?"

"I suppose so."

"Why are you able to talk about these things without a hint of being embarrassed? Horikita."

"I lived in a hospital for the primary years of my life. Once you see death and life every day. Sex isn't all that special anymore."

"I see."

"So do you want to do it with me? It's probably gonna be very good for you since I can't really...you know." She looked at me mischievously as my jaw dropped. She chuckled at my response and continued washing her newly acquired utensils.

"I am only kidding. Chill. Your girlfriend would probably kill me if we did that." She clicked her fingers and got my mind out of the gutter.

"Actually today we got into an argument so big that it's probably over for us." I sighed depressingly. Horikita pulled two cokes out of her fridge and passed one to me.

"What happened? Is it about me?"

"Yeah. She thinks we shouldn't help you."

"Fair enough."

"It's fair if she doesn't want to help because she feels she's not responsible. But she's not helping simply because she's jealous and she's a bit of a bitch."

"I told you she's a bitch. Quite a few times too. Although… I would be worried about me too." She whispered the last few words into my ears sending a chill down my spine. I back away. My face growing redder.

"Should I be worried about my own safely around you?"

"Not yet." She chuckled.

"You can go now. It's getting late. I don't have anything you can stay the night with." That reminds me…

"That night when I blacked out. Where did you sleep then?" Please don't make me be a cheating SOB.

"On the chair. My neck does not thank you for that."

"Right. Do you want me to leave you alone? What if you get those anxiety attacks again." I ask as I recalled what happened. I don't feel like leaving her alone to endure it all.

"It's going to come. I get them every day. It's easier at school or when peoples around. But every night when I close my eyes. That scene replays. There's no running away from it."

"So basically you have to get married. Then You Wouldn't be alone. Even at night. " I kid.

"Basically. But who'd want a woman they can't satisfy."

"Hey. You did say delayed. Maybe you'd find a guy that can go long enough with you."

She shakes her head in solemn.

"Not that long."

There was a strange pause in the air. I do feel kind of sorry for her. She is unable to get any satisfaction physically or emotionally. All she ever had was that anger she held on toward the three of us, and even that dwindled once her plan to reveal our sins was over.

"I'm gonna go. Sisters probably waiting for me to eat dinner. I'll come help you build the crap once it comes. You probably don't have any tools here."

"Alright. See you."

It didn't take me long to get home. However, as one problem ends another spawns. Komachi glared at me as I entered the household.

"Onii chan. Why did you break up with Yukino san? She called here crying."

Shit. 


	5. Chapter 5

Komachi angrily pulled me into the living room and sat on the sofa opposite me. I sighed and scratched my head knowing Komachi would not understand my standing at all. So I sat and prepared to be bashed.

"Onii chan. So Yukino san said you were cheating on her while Yui san tells me you are trying to help this girl, you think you ruined the lives of. What is going on?"

"Let me put this on the record.I am in love with Yukinoshita Yukino. I did not break up with her if anything she pulled an ultimatum and I simply said no to it."

"Onii chan this is Yukino sans the first relationship. Of course, she's probably gonna be a bit over possessive."

"It's not just that. It's a fact she thinks she literally owns me which is a problem. I know she doesn't like Horikita. But it doesn't mean we aren't responsible."

"Yui san roughly told me the story. I don't get why you feel so responsible onii chan. You were all just unlucky that day."

"But I cannot deny the fact that my actions directly re-triggered her repressed memory and screwed all her therapy up. Yuigahama feels the same way because she lost control of her dog. The only reason I think Yukino feels the least guilt was because she was in the back seat and not the one driving."

"I don't know onii chan. I know you are too lazy to be the two timing type and too cowardly to cheat on Yukino san since Haruno san is her sister. But spending all this time alone with this other girl won't affect your feelings and judgment right."

"Look. I am an open book. Come with me. I don't mind. I think it would be nice you could be friendly with her." Not to mention you are going to be way better at teaching her the ways of being a girl than I ever will.

"Wouldn't that Horikita san mind though?"

"Well if she does then we will get through that hurdle when we get there. But you know I won't leave my imouto."

"Fine. What are we even doing with Horikita san."

"Building Ikea furniture."

"Eh… I guess Yukino san has nothing to worry about then...you should still call her though."

"I will."

Getting back to my room and changing out of my uniform. I dialed her number. If she says no again. Then there's literally nothing I can do. She needs to understand that Yuigahama and I have a stronger connection to that event than her. That's why we want to help.

"Yo."

"Hachiman...I am sorry for what I said today. I don't want to break up."

"I don't want to either. Where else would I find a rich lady that's willing to sleep with me?" I guess joking could help ease the matter.

"Don't joke...I was really sad. I cried and cried like a child."

"I am sorry that a put you through that but...I am standing firm on this. I really want you to be a part of this. Can you put past the dislike you have for her and treat this like a job. A service club task. That is all. I am not asking you to be friends with her."

"It's not just that. It's that I fear extended exposure with her will result in you falling in love with her. I really can't lose you Hachiman."

"Well. Then. If you are there then I wouldn't, would I…"

"Are you really that adamant."

"Yeah. And so is Yuigahama. I want you to be a part of it too. Okay, how about this. Have a civil conversation with Horikita in class tomorrow before making a decision."

"I guess I could if she would."

"Deal."

* * *

And like that, I just arranged the greatest gladiator match in the history of Sobu high school. I met Horikita in the lockers changing to her indoor shoes. Her first reaction to my arrangement was a resounding

"Hell no."

"Come on. Do it for me."

"I can barely tolerate you. My meters filled up. No chance am I having a dialogue with her." She looked at me irritated at not only my idea but my existence altogether.

"You said you wanted me to help you. I think this talk with Yukino will help. So are you a liar?"

Horikita pondered for a moment and nodded.

"Yes. I am a massive liar. Bye." She smirked at proceeded to walk away.

"Play nice for once," I say a little too loudly.

"5 minutes. Not wasting my whole lunch time. You happy?"

"Deal."

* * *

The meeting did not go off with a bright start. It was just two ladies glaring at each other while sitting opposite next to one another in the service club room. The whole room was silent with only the humming of the air conditioning unit.

"Four minutes and thirty seconds." Horikita broke the silence."

"Oi. We agreed on five minutes of conversation. Not five minutes of glaring."

"Fine," Horikita grunted. She suddenly smirked devilishly, and I know she was about to trigger Yukino. But I shook my head to hint her not to.

"So this how you treat your guests? Where's my tea?" Horikita finally spoke to Yukino. While it's not the nicest thing to say. It's also not the worse to come out of her mouth, so I regard this as an improvement.

"I didn't know demons drink water. Bael."

"Bael?"

"The 1st demon of the ars.."

"I know what it is." Horikita cuts Yukino off.

Silence. Yet again be fallen the room.

"Have either of you eaten lunch yet?" I try to spark up another conversation.

"No." They both answer simultaneously.

"Why is that Horikita san. Can't afford to eat?"

"No. It's just that I didn't want to throw up after eating then seeing you. You should eat you know. That chest isn't going to get bigger by itself."

"I would have you know that my chest is perfectly reasonable in size and form."

"Really? Hey. Hikigaya Kun. You've touched both of chests. Who is better?"

"Horikita you…" Why did you have to pull me inside the warzone?

"Is what she said true Hachiman. And you claim to be loyal to me?"

"Uh.." I stumbled.

"Hey didn't the two of you break up? We can do anything together if we want. He's not bound to you."

"We made up. He is my boyfriend again."

"Oh did hime sama have to cry and beg to have her boyfriend back." Horikita mocked. Yukino grunted in irritation and took offense. Clenching her palm into a fist.

"Horikita." I barked.

"What."

"Play nice."

"I was playing nice. I even called her hime sama. That's an honorific I used."

I take a deep breath and dug my face into my palm. This was going nowhere. It was basically a barking match between two girls until it eventually turns into a fist fight.

"For the record. I don't feel responsible for anything that happened to you. I was in the back seat. Not driving."

"That doesn't stop me from blaming you any less."

"Pathetic and childish."

"I don't deny it is. But it is how I feel. Are your feelings for that thing rational?" Horikita pointed at me. She didn't have to call me a thing. It did hurt a bit.

"Someone like you whose drowned on drugs would never understand how to love and fall in love. You might as well be a robot."

"Yukino." I barked at her.

"Yeah, you're right. My feelings, sex drive, is all numbed. I have no hobbies and likes. Like a fish trapped inside a fish tank never knowing what to do."

After hearing Horikita's words. Yukino's aura shifted, and her gaze grew weaker. She nods and smiles at Horikita for the first time.

"We all feel like that once. But once you find a path or someone you love. The fish tank turns into a sea."

"And why would you know."

"Believe me Horikita san. I know."

"I thought you were just a jealous girl threatened that I would steal your boyfriend."

"Oh, I will be watching you. Don't worry. You won't get your dirty fingers on lips on him."

"Fine. See you Saturday. It would be nice to make a rich girl like you do manual labor for me."

"I wouldn't be doing any labor. I am just there to see how ugly and small your apartment is compared to mine. Not to mention seeing your cheap furniture fall apart upon assembly."

"Right. See you. Five minutes is long over." I nod Horikita picks herself up and exit the room as she lives I take a breath of relief.

"See that wasn't all bad."

"Okay. Maybe I was wrong."

Wait? What?! Did you just admit you were wrong?! What has happened? Is the sun coming out the wrong side? Are pigs flying?

"Wait. What did you say? I think I heard something weird."

"Come here and give me a kiss and I will say anything you want..." She blushed heavily. It has been a while since we have been okay. So I guess I should proceed.

"Fine." Giving her a gentle peck on the lips, we smile at each other for the first time in a week.

* * *

As Saturday befall us. Everyone met up in Chiba station to taxi share to Horikita's place. Upon reaching the lobby of the flat. I punched in the security code and opened the door. The girls looked at me in awe.

"What?"

"Now I get why Yukinon was so worried."

"Seconded Yui san."

"See. I told you two I was not paranoid."

The girls talked among themselves. As I pressed the button to the lift. We walked in, and I pushed the floor button. The door closes, and we proceeded to go up. Upon reaching the level, Yukino looked around and frowned.

"This place isn't as nice as my apartment."

"Our house isn't as nice as your apartment." Komachi and I retorted. This place is high-end middle class. I checked the prices online, and it is expensive. Not to mention five hundred square feet for a single person is way more than enough.

"Yukinon, you have to know your place is really expensive and high end."

"I know. I just wanted you all to know." Yukino smiled. I pressed the doorbell, but after a few seconds, there was no reply. So I rang the doorbell again.

"Just use your spare key. The Ikea stuff is in the way." I hear her voice through the door. So I grabbed it out of my pocket and opened the door while the other girls looked in shock.

"Hachiman. Even I don't have a spare key to your house." Yukino pulled on my sleeve and glared.

"You never asked, and hey I don't have keys to your apartment."

"I will get one made by Monday." As we walked in and took off our shoes, Horikita was dragging everything into the living room, so there was more space to build stuff.

"You there." She pointed Yukino toward the balcony.

"Excuse me?" Yukino answered.

"You said you're here to watch and not to do anything right? So watch outside the balcony. You'll get in the way." She smirked.

"Tools?" She asks us.

"Ah here! Yuigahama passed Horikita the tool box which I was carrying until I opened the door.

'Thanks, princess peach."

"Princess peach?"

Komachi chuckled at Yuigahama's response.

"Horikita san you are so funny?!"

"You are?" Horikita looked at Komachi seemingly confused to why she is here at all.

"Ah. I am Hikigaya Komachi. Hachiman's imouto."

"Right...You are so different compared to him."

"Everyone says that in school too hehe," Yuigahama added. We all articulated around the living room and divided up into groups to build the table and the chairs. While Yukino stood around not knowing what to do. Horikita glared at Yukino.

"Why are you still standing here. Didn't I say watch from the balcony? This is my property. So I can tell you where to go."

"It's raining outside Horikita san."

"That's why I told you to go ." As the two woman began to fight again, I pulled Horikita to one side while Komachi pulled Yukino to another.

"Eh. Yukinon can work with me. I am not really good at this so we can do it together."

"Fine." Horikita fakely smiled. Horikita, Komachi and I began to work on the table by sorting out the screws, and the pieces as the other girls worked on the chair. Even though the AC was on the room was getting somewhat toasty.

"I don't understand. Don't furniture come with a man to install and build it? Why do we have to do this ourselves." Yukino asked. While it sounded like a complaint. I genuinely think she has no idea why.

"Ah, my dad does it too all the time. It's easy, and it saves money from hiring a guy to build it I think. "

"Spoiled rich girl." Horikita jabbed.

"Queen conjunctivitis." Yukino retorted.

"Stop fighting and play nice! Both of you!" Komachi suddenly spat out. Shutting both girls up as Yuigahama and I silently laughed inside as we continued to build the furniture. The table was first completed. So as the only guy of the group I flipped it over and made sure all the feet were of equal height, and it wasn't wobbly. Yukino and Yuigahama shortly finished their first chair.

"Hikki! Look Yukinon, and I finished! Wanna sit on it?!"

Hell no. I don't trust you. It's probably gonna break and fall apart then stab me in the spine. Komachi and Horikita too weren't entirely convinced of its safety.

"How about you sit on your handy work first. Hime sama." Horikita pointed at Yukino.

"I am perfectly confident of my building skills, and Yuigahama san helped too."

"Yukinon that's so mean!"

Yukino boldly articulated herself and slowly sat down on the chair. Wiggling a bit and it didn't fall apart. Then did she proudly smile and release a breath of relief.

"So? Proof my handy skills are sufficient?" Yukino smirked at Horikita.

"It was all Princess Peach. Thanks, Princess Peach!" Horikita smiled fakely.

"Ah. It wasn't just me Horikita san. Yukinon helped a lot too."

"Oh, you are too modest. By the way. Why do you call everyone by their nicknames."

"Uh. I don't know. hehe."

"Yui san. What would you call Horikita san?" Komachi asks. Yuigahama looked scared for a moment as she was worried that if she made a nickname that Horikita disliked, she would literally murder her with her red eyes alone.

"Uh...I don't know! Give me some time!"

Soon enough we finished building the table and chairs, and the living room looks somewhat living rooms. But it still doesn't seem homely.

"It still appears to be lacking quite a lot of things." I crack my neck after sitting on the floor for an hour building the things.

"Indeed, how can you live in an unfurnished house for so long." Yukino stood up and brushed her self off any wooden dust from screwing in the screws.

"All I need for school is a bed and a desk. The other stuff doesn't concern me?"

"Don't you need a sofa or television for entertainment?" Komachi added.

"I don't like a lot of things. But I have a laptop when I need it."

"What shows do you like Horikita san!" Yuigahama exclaimed.

"Uh. It's mostly foreign. Like English and American." This suddenly peaked Yukino's interest as if her cat tail wiggled.

"You like English shows?"

"I like documentaries. Does that count. Also medical dramas occasionally."

Yukino shook her shoulders upon hearing Horikita's answer.

That is so boring. No wonder you don't have any hobbies. Anyone would be depressed if they lived in an empty house and watched documentaries all day. As it was hitting the middle of the day and there was rain outside, we decided to stay in for lunch. The girls head to the kitchen area only to be surprised at what they see in the fridge.

"Horikita san. Do you have nothing except fast food and bottled water." Komachi asks.

"What else would I need? Unlike princess here I don't have gourmet food every meal."

"Excuse me. But I can cook. Can't you?"

"Nope. Hospitals don't have a cooking class."

"Useless." Yukino retorted.

"Eh! But Yukinon I can't cook too!" Yuigahama frowned.

"Don't worry Yuigahama san. I am selective about my offenses." How does that even work...It literally makes no sense.

"Then Onii chan. let's order chicken!"

"Sure. No objections right?"

Since there was no ill response from the girls. I tapped on my phone and made the order. The girls sat on the four newly built chairs while I sat on the floor. However, Horikita suddenly got up.

"Hey. You're a guest. If anyone should sit on the floor, it should be me."

"You're a girl. No need." I responded.

"Well if you insist then I'll sit with you." Horikita then sits next to me on my left and pulls her legs close to her chest. Yuigahama looks at us and chuckles.

"Awww. You two look so cute sitting together. Like a married couple." Yuigahama could not pick a worse moment to forget her social intelligence. Yukino immediately grunted and choked upon hearing her best friend's dumb comment, and Yuigahama quickly covered her mouth with her hands and muttered "Sorry." To Yukino.

Yukino quickly shook her head and picked herself up, walking toward me and sat beside me. The two remaining girls sitting down look at each other awkwardly and also moves toward sitting down on the floor. Horikita signed.

"So I guess the table and the chairs were a complete waste of money and space since no one's gonna use it."

"It just seems weird for only Hikki to sit on the floor hehe."

"Well, this is all your fault because I did exactly expect 4 guests..." Horikita punched my arm in annoyance. However she then suddenly shivered, and I noticed.

"Sorry..." Yuigahama and Komachi muttered. Horikita looked at the time and stood up walking toward her room. She soon walked out and poured a cup of water and seemed to swallow a handful of pills before sitting back down at her prior spot. Today almost made me forget the trauma and all the other problems she was dealing with behind her mind and facade. She seemed strong, but behind all of that was an immature girl that didn't understand human connections or the majority of things which made humans people.

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" I whispered to her.

"I can feel it coming. But with everyone here, I can probably hold it in. Perhaps all those pills I take every day, don't worry." She smiled at me.

"Hey. These are all our friends here. So if you need them to leave if you're uncomfortable or anything, it's okay. You're sick."

"If I really need them to go. I'll let you know. I don't want to scare your little sister anyway."

Yukino seemed concerned and bewildered by our private exchange. I could tell she was slightly sad and worried. I nod trying to reassure her although I don't think I made a good enough attempt. Soon enough the food arrived, and we just stood around eating it. All seemed well until I noticed Horikita wasn't touching her food much.

"Is the food not fit for your appetite. Sorry, I insisted on chicken." Komachi scratched her head.

"No. The foods fine." She tried to smile but failed miserably.

"You shouldn't be picky. Horikita san. Didn't your parents ever teach you that?"

Horikita placed down her plate and glared at Yukino, her eyes glowed in a light of fury. Yukino picked the absolute worse time and thing to said to Horikita. Everyone else looked at the two girls stunned, and I tried to stand in front of Yukino to protect her from Horikita in her fit of rage, I don't know if it's a medical side effect. I don't like violence. Not one bit. In particular against a girl.

"Calm down." I tried to hold her back.

"Stay out of my way." Horikita gritted her teeth and walked toward me.

"Hachiman?" Yukino looked seemingly concerned.

"Look. Horikita. I know this isn't you. She didn't mean it that way."

"I don't care." She walked toward me and pushed me aside. Stepping one more step toward Yukino.

"Horikita san. I apologize for my words. But you don't stand a chance against me."

"Time to find out." She walks forward, and Yukino was the first one to make a move. Using her Aikido. She flips her onto the floor without an ounce of effort standing on top of her. However, with a quick thrust of her hand. Horikita grabs Yukino's trail of long hair and wraps it around her neck. Strangling her. Everything happened in a blink of an eye, and I quickly intervened. Pulling Horikita away from strangling Yukino by grabbing her in the waist. Yukino backs away and coughs, catching her breath. The two girls now separated glared at each other. Each at a stance to go at it again.

"Don't," I speaking standing in between them. While I was pissed at Yukino for starting the fight. I am also angry at Horikita for what she did. I have no side in this. Not this time.

"Yuigahama. Take Komachi home right now." Yuigahama breaks out of her shocked state of seeing her best friend this aggressively and quickly pulls Komachi out of the apartment.

"Look. I know you don't mean what you are doing. I get the drugs send you in a fit of rage." I try to calm her.

"She started it," Horikita growled loudly.

"Yes. She did. I apologize for her her behalf. But if you really need to hurt or hit someone. Hit me. Not her."

"Hachiman." Yukino gasped. Horikita shook her head, regaining some of her sanity. She placed her palm on her head and took a few steps back.

"Horikita san. I didn't know about the side effects. I am sorry for triggering you."

"Get out. Both of you. I need to be alone." She declared. I was hesitant because I know the pain and suffering she would endure shortly. But I was in no place to insist on staying. Walking out of the flat silently we got inside the lift. An attempt to get all the hatred and angst between these two ended in a grudge match. This was partly my fault. I did not see any of this coming, and I should have. If I did some research or talked to Yukino before hand, anything. I looked at Yukino, somewhat disappointed in her making the first move even though it was evident that Horikita was going to hurt her. I looked at her neck and see that it has been reddened.

"Hey. You okay?"

"I'm all right." She said as she rubbed her neck.

"I should have told you about this. Warned you. This wouldn't have happened if I was smarter about this. All I wanted was her to stop needing to hate."

"No. I spoke something insensitive without thinking. It is clear she loves her parents. Otherwise, she wouldn't have gotten so angry. In a way. I'm glad we got into that fight. I think I understood her more in those few minutes than ever. Why she hates me and blames us. Because she loved her father but doesn't want to remember his passing, and we forced her to remember and suffer it."

I placed my palm on her head and gently stroked her head.

"That's good I guess."

"Hachiman."

"Yeah?"

"I want to help her."

* * *

 **You people need to know that this isnt a book. How about judging after all the chapters are out. Its like reading one chapter changes your views entirely before knowing what is going to happen next.**


	6. Chapter 55

**Warning. LEMON. Just for fun. Not really essential for the plot. hence it being a .5 chapter**

* * *

As the day was still young, Yukino and I decided to spend the rest of the day together to get our minds off Horikita for the time being. We slowly walked toward the station with our hands held tight. She turned to me and smiled.

"Despite what happened early today. We haven't had a normal date like this for a few weeks haven't we."

"Yeah. Let's just enjoy the rest of our weekend. I am sure Horikita would be okay by Monday." Although I am rather worried about her. She's Probably enduring the full force of the side effects right now. I'll probably call in and check up on her later tonight.

"Hmm. I am concerned about her too. Since she is in my class, I could check up on her."

"Good. So where to?" I say as I stretched my arms. Yukino blushed heavily and moved in closer only centimeters away from our nose touching.

"Let's go to a hotel." She spoke weakly. I immediately feel my face heat up understanding the implications of what she wanted and so all I did was a nod. We silently got to on train toward the city center. Yukinoshita Yukino was a lady. A wealthy one at that. A love hotel isn't a place to take her. Thankfully it is not a holiday season and spending a night in a five-star hotel is affordable even for a commoner like me. Given that we don't order room service or pay per view. Asking for the room is obviously embarrassing given that it is clear as day what we are doing here to the eyes of the front desk lady. I paid and got the keys and Yukino, and I quickly got into the lift and pressed the floor toward our room. It seemed like Yukino could not wait as she closed in and began pecking on my neck.

"Hey, people might come in."

"I'll stop if that happens." She moans. She slips her hand under my shirt, and I can no longer help myself but to put my hands around her waist and slide them lower until I could touch her perfect bottom.

"We have not been together for weeks. This is all your fault. You made me a lewd woman."

"My bad." Our lips crashed, and our kiss began to get messier and messier. Our tongues clashed in a battle for dominance and even though I lost I was completely fine with it. As the lift stopped we let go of each other and hurried toward our room. Hormones raging inside our bodies. I quickly slid in the card and opened the door. Yukino quickly closes it as we get in and we began to pull at each other's clothes before toppling onto the bed.

"Hachiman. Make me feel good." She commanded. I took a deep breath to hold my lust in for a moment to appreciate the perfect beauty that laid nude next to me. Her perfect breasts like peaches and her body proportions could only be a model or a fairy. My palm reached her chest and a slowly clamped, moving my hand in a clockwise direction. Yukino's breathing became faster and more vivid. I could feel her nipple underneath my palm hardening showing her continual arousal. I move my lips forward, sucking on her free breast like an infant hungry for milk. She tasted like strawberries, probably because of her soap or deodorant. As the scenario became more heated, our bodies moved so that now I was propped on top of her. She places her hands on my cheeks stopping me from continuing on her breasts. She pulls my face forward and kisses me using tongue and all. I reach my arm lower. Sliding it down from her stomach to finally her nether regions. I use my thumb to rub the outside of her folds making her moan and gasp.

"You want it?" I spoke cheekily.

She pouted and nodded.

"Stop teasing me."

"Roger that."

I slip my index and middle finger inside her while my thumb stayed outside to rub on her folds and clitoris. Yukino's loud moans echoed. I kept my fingers in a sliding motion, sliding in and out. The wetness filling my hand and the heat increasing. She lowers her hands to reach my arousal in an attempt to level the playing field. But my actions were so vivid she could barely hold on and keep the stroking in tact. Moments later. Her breaking became continual gasps. Her waist arched backward and her legs pressed together trapping my hand.

"Hachiman...I..I…" She moaned incoherently. I could feel the sounds becoming increasingly embarrassing for her as she placed both her palms on her mouth silencing herself. Then she reached her climax. I could feel her insides starting to grip me and began to contract in intervals. Her scream breaking through her palms as her entire body shook and moved for several seconds. Then thoroughly relaxing and plopped down from the rigorous effects.

"That was incredible. How could anyone live without feeling this? I really do feel sorry for Horikita san. How have I lived for so long without this?" Yukino panted. Regaining some strength, she rolled sideways. I got off of her and laid parallel next to her.

"Now it's your turn." She whispered seductively into my ear like the devil's voice. She scooched closer. Grasping my arousal and began stroking it while rubbing the tip with her thumb. I try to hold in my grunts but fail, and she looks satisfied by my reactions to her stimulating. I reach again for her breast, fondling and kissing as she continued to take care of my needs. I feel her head atop mine as she kisses the top of my head. As she soon increased the pace, i could feel that I too was drawing close to my climax. Just before I released, i kneeled up and pulled her forward. She wrapped her mouth against my arousal and sucked for the last few seconds needed to drive me over the edge. I soon released with a loud grunt putting everything I had inside her. I could see her throat moving as she took and swallowed everything inside her. She skillfully used her tongue and mouth to clean up the mess. Before releasing my arousal back into the cold air as she panted. We both collapsed back into a laying position after. However, it was merely the beginning as we haven't even gotten to the main course yet.

"Yukino. That was…"

"I was fantastic. You were just there enjoying the show." She cheekily retorted. I placed my arm around her waist and slid it down along her body. She was slightly heated and sweaty from it all, but it took nothing away from her gorgeously beautiful body. I pull her closer.

"You ready? Do you need to take a break first?"

"No… I want you. Right now."

I nod as I propped myself up. I kneel and split her legs enough for me to gain access. I scooched forward until the tip of my arousal was touching the entrance.

"No condom. Is this really okay?" I ask to make sure.

"Shut up and put it inside me." Annoyed at her retort, I thrust in all the way sharply. Causing her to shout.

"You bully!" She complained. I laughed and began to move. Pulling in and out. I could feel her inside gripping me tightly like a third hand. It was complicated to describe the feeling. She was tight, wet and warm all at the same time but it was also easy to slide in and out of. It was a very complex feeling. As I thrust, our speed began to increase. She crossed her legs behind me pushing me deeper. We both began to grunt and moan only to silence each other without mouths and tongues. She hugged me tightly as my hands squeezed her waist and breast.

"Hachiman. I'm so close." she squeaked. I overpowered her legs that gripped around my body. Pressing them together and lifting it up over my head as I continued to thrust. Squeezing her legs and holding them high like that made her even tighter. The sounds of wetness and flesh hitting echoed the room along with our bestial moans until we both reached our physical limits. I grunted heavily as Yukino released a moan akin to a goddess"s singing. She looked at me with the most satisfied face as I let go of her legs and collapsed atop of her. I pull out. Only for the liquids I just placed inside her to drip out, making a mess on the bed sheets.

"You really are the one Yukino…" I said as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't only say nice things to me after we have sex. It makes me feel cheap." She pouted.

"After? This is just the main course. We haven't even gotten to dessert and drinks." she sighed at my response her breathing now returning to normal after her heart rate returned somewhat normal.

"You really are some kind of monkey, are you. Maybe you could give Horikita san an orgasm with that vitality of yours."

"Do you want me to sleep with her? I am not against it. I mean no guy would turn down sex." I teased as I punched her ahoge and pulled causing her to pout.

"I could joke about those things. You can not."

"Fine."

"Now about that desert…" She pushed my down on my back and sat up a top of me. Raising herself to align herself with my returned arousal she lowered herself down. Connect us. We both moan as we became one again.

"So Hachiman. What would you like for dessert?"

"You of course!"

"Correct answer." She smiled as she lowered herself to kiss my lips. God, i am so glad we didn't end up breaking up.

After an amazing couple of hours of the purest form of human communication and intimacy, we laid in bed and continued to cuddle. We were satisfied, but we still didn't want to let go of each other just yet. Is this what they call afterglow? Hugging me, tight Yukino suddenly said something that sends a chill down my spine.

"So you would be responsible right?"

"For?"

"Ejaculating inside me." She frowned with a blush.

"What? I do it all the time. So why ask it this time."

"Are you going to take responsibility of not." She frowned. Can I even say no…

"Of course. I'd be blessed to be married to you."

"Good. And to answer your question. Usually, when we are intimate like that I timed it, so it's after my period. This time was the heat of the moment."

"I see. Oh well. Let's get married then if it happens." I shrug rather irresponsibly.

"Good answer. But the likelihood of pregnancy is close to nil after just one time. Perhaps there are pills I could take to prevent it."

"That good. Scared me there." I release a breath of relief.

Yukino pouted again and began slowly pounding my chest with her fists.

"Is the notion of marrying me that terrible for you?"

Having a brilliant idea for a prank I slid my arm away from her shoulder so give us some distance.

"I mean sex with you is fun and all. But I think I'd prefer someone like Yuigahama or Horikita to marry. I mean you and your family are kinda outta reach…"

"Oh." Yukino pulled the sheets with a disappointed look and covered up her body.

"What if I denounced my family for you? Would that be easier?"

"Uh. I don't know. Probably not?"

"What can I do to improve then Hachiman?" She looked at me cutely and incredibly concerned.

"Uh...i don't know...anal" upon hearing Yukino and realizing this was all a ruse immediately gritted her teeth in anger and started smacking me with the hotel pillow.

"You are such a.." She complained.

"I'm such a what."

"You know what I want to say." She frowned. I reached my arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. Somewhat calming her. She was evidently still annoyed so a pecked her first on the cheek, then on the forehead and then on her neck and continued to randomly peck her until she couldn't hold it and chuckled.

"Stop."

"Alright."

"What time is it?" I turned around to the nightstand and unlocked my phone.

"Six. Oh dammit, we forgot to call Yuigahama and Komachi. My phones spammed with miss calls and texts."

Yukino sat up and wrapped the sheets around her lower body to keep warm. She reached for her phone to message Yuigahama as I did the same for Komachi.

"So what did you tell her? You ditched your best friend to sleep with your boyfriend?"

"What did you tell Komachi san then?" she rebutted.

"went to see a movie and shopping with you. Komachi is too innocent to find out about the perverted things we do."

"I am sure she is old enough to know or at least deduce what her brother is doing when he sleeps over his girlfriend's house."

"Hey. You do you. What did you tell Yuigahama then."

"I don't lie. I said I'm spending time with you. The story details she can fill in herself."

"Right." I pick my phone up and look at Horikita's messages. No messages from her. I should really call her to make sure she's okay.

"I know you're worried. Call her Hachiman. In fact, tell her to come here and join us for the night."

"What!?" I notice a hint of red glow in Yukino's pupils. No, wait the woman sitting nude next to me is Horikita causing my lower body to be full of blood again. Do I have those weird visions again? I thought those went away after I confronted her.

"I said. Call her."

"Wait. What?!"

"Are you deaf. Call Horikita san to see if she is okay." Yukino peeked and notice my arousal.

"You really are a monkey." She sighed and laid by down rolling away to not face me to rest.

I grabbed my phone and walked toward the bathroom of the room. Dialing her number. It didn't take long to connect.

"Hey. How's your girlfriend's neck."

"How are you?" I responded instead.

"I feel like crap. The usual. I didn't want today to end up like that. But I lost control. I am sorry."

"She's okay with it. She's worried about you too."

"I see...hey can I request something?"

"Anything," I answered.

"I wanna see you. And bring food."

I pondered for a moment. I can't leave Yukino like this. It would make her feel cheap and used as a play thing. But on the other hand this girl I made a promise to help need me.

"I'll be right there. With food."

"Kay. See you in a bit." The conversation ended, and I took a deep breath. Knowing the choice I made wasn't the best one. Walking out I notice Yukino with her eyes closed seemingly asleep. So I just have to get back before she wakes. As I showered then got dressed. I shut off the lights and opened the door. Only to hear a soft voice coming from the bed.

"Don't cheat on me."

I smiled knowing I have Yukino's support. I proceeded to help the demon.


End file.
